Chou Shizen Houmuzu
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: After the death of his grandparents, Mikado moves to Ikebukuro in hopes of moving on. However, being able to see Yokai, the new tenant refuses to bond with anyone. Can the tenants change his mind? Eventual Shizuo x Mikado
1. Chapter 1

**Saya**: I can't…get away from this wonderful pairing! I love Shizuo with Mikado! I don't know why, but I do! Rawr! (A fujoshi can leave the yaoi, but yaoi will never leave the fujoshi!) LOL! XD Let's get to the freakin' story!

This plot bunny came to mind when I was re-watching Natsume Yuujinchou and Inu x Boku SS. So, combining Durarara! characters with the former's mood and the latter's setting, I instantly gave in. So many things could happen!

The only thing I'm giving away is the age. The "?" will be explained in future chapters. I will not give cookies out to whoever guesses why. Sorry!

Ryuugamine Mikado - Age: 15

Kida Masaomi - Age: 15

Sonohara Anri - Age: 15

Sturluson Celty - Age: ?

Kishitani Shinra - Age: 24

Orihara Izaya - Age: 23?

Heiwajima Shizuo - Age: 24?

Kadota Kyohei - Age: 23

Karisawa Erika - Age: 22

Yumasaki Walker - Age: 22

Togusa Saburo - Age: 23

Mikajima Saki -Age: 15

Heiwajima Kasuka - Age: 21?

Tanaka Tom - Age: 27

Brezhnev Semyon aka "Simon" - Age: 35

Yagiri Namie - Age: 25

Yagiri Seiji - Age: 15

Harima Mika - Age: 15?

Hijiribe Ruri - Age: 20?

Shiki - Age: 31

Orihara Mairu - Age: 14?

Orihara Kururi - Age: 14?

Vorona - Age: 19

Rokujo Chikage - Age: 23?

Kuronuma Aoba - Age: 14?

Awakusu Akane - Age: 10?

Akabayashi - Age: 36?

Here we go!

* * *

**Prologue**

_I can see them._

_Yokai…_

_Can't anyone else see them?_

Meet Ryuugamine Mikado. A normal boy who will be attending Raira Academy this spring in Ikebukuro. He has a spiky, black hair. Pale skin. Blue eyes. He was such a sweet boy.

Was.

Mikado's parents died when he was young, and he was hopped between his relatives. While they were kind to him, it didn't feel like home. He missed his mother's hugs. He missed his father's hand, ruffling his already "wild" hair. Why were they not with him anymore?

One day, he was out and about in the field. He ventured through the untamed forest and heard shuffling noises. His blue eyes saw them. Beings of the night. The supernatural forces from stories he listened from his parents.

Yokai.

When he told the news to his host family, they asked, "Monsters? What monsters?"

His news quickly spread around his relatives. They became more distant and weary of Mikado. It wasn't any better at his school. The kids picked on him for being a freak. But that wasn't enough. The yokai noticed his wandering eyes and sensed strong energy radiating from him. They started to hunt him. He received cuts and bruises from those chases. Whenever asked about them, the boy answered, "It was the yokai."

His relatives or classmates wouldn't believe him.

Mikado felt the warmth of parents slowly disappearing. His bitterness of the world around him ate him alive. No longer the sweet, little kid his relatives remembered in the past. Just a teenager desperately in need of attention.

Not all yokai were evil though. One was different. While exploring the beach on a school trip, several bullies pushed Mikado into the ocean. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to swim. As he was losing conscious, something gently wrapped around him and carried him back to shore. It was dark. He couldn't see, but smiled.

"Thank you."

Not all of his relatives believed Mikado was crazy. His maternal grandparents took him into their custody. Their grandson didn't expect these words.

"Mikado, we can see them too. The yokai…However, you only met horrible ones because of your weakness. It makes humans tasty to them. Please don't hate them. And please don't hate anyone in the family. They don't understand because we're different. Okay?"

By this time, it was too late to rescue Mikado's heart. It was closed off, unable to let anyone else in. He loved his grandparents dearly, but the young boy didn't want to attach himself again. It was too painful. He kept his distance with them.

His grandparents were talented. They taught him how to fend off yokai, and that was really helpful later in his life. What surprised him was that he moved in with them at his old house. The house where he grew up with his parents.

After several years of living together, his grandparents made a big announcement. They were moving from the countryside to Ikebukuro. Maybe a different environment might be better for their precious grandson.

During their last week, the grandparents asked Mikado to buy groceries. It was a thirty-minute round trip. When he returned to the house, everything was quiet. He called for them, but there was no answer. Scared, he pulled out his knife out and walked inside. The boy went to the living room. The knife dropped to the ground. His legs lost strength, and he cried as his grandparents' bodies laid lifelessly.

A funeral service was held for them. It was painful for Mikado too see his grandparents lie in the coffins and taken away for cremation. They were full of life before the grocery trip. So excited to start life again in a new city with their grandson. One relative passed by him and called him a living curse. The boy didn't respond.

When the will was revealed, the lawyer had to pull Mikado away. After all, receiving eighty million yen might cause a ruckus. How his grandparents had this much in the bank, he won't find out for some while. When he returned to the room, his relatives got the house and wanted it to be sold immediately.

Anger surged inside him. That was house was precious to him. He grew up with his parents, then grandparents there. It was the remaining trace of them being alive. Mikado yelled at them for being so idiotic. Their stunned silence was enough for him.

Even though he wanted to keep the house, it was better to move on. His grandparents wanted the best for Mikado. He just knew it. His grandparents' materials were put in the storage room while his packed boxes were loaded into the truck. The truck driver was nice enough to drop him off at the train station.

"Have a safe journey."

Mikado nodded as the adult drove off. It was his first time riding the bullet train. His blue eyes glanced down. The paper had a picture of his new home.

A huge apartment building on the edges of Ikebukuro. It had its own wide-open yards, front and back. A pool was located on top of it. Its special features included a dining area, an open public bath, a gym, and an entertainment room. His apartment had a private bathroom, two bedrooms, washer and dryer, dishwasher, and a balcony.

While the pain of his grandparents' death occupied freshly his thoughts and heart, a spall spark of excitement lit up. Then, the train started moving. He looked out the window. The sun was setting, and it'll be awhile before he arrived to his destination.

"Bye okaa-san, otou-san, oba-san, oji-san. Watch over me."

Meet Ryuugamine Mikado. A normal boy who can see yokai. And is coming to Ikebukuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya**: Forgot to mention in the last chapter, but I'm in college now. So, expect late updates. However, I'm getting my schedule down to write weekly. Hope that's enough for you. I have big ideas for this story. Hopefully, it's successful as my last one! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Durarara!_ I'm merely using its characters in a different way.

* * *

**_Here For A Change_**

"Finally made it."

After that long ride, Mikado felt stiff from sitting. Several muscle stretches later, he hopped off the train and caught a taxi. He arrived at the place and saw several people unloading his belongings. His blue eyes wandered to the building. It looked more like an expensive hotel than an apartment complex.

"Is that all?" He timidly asked the movers.

"Yes," one worker answered, putting a hand on a moving cart. It had several boxes on it. "This is the last batch. Everything else is now in the apartment." Before he pushed it, the teen walked over and put his hand on the handle.

"I'll take it from here. Thank you."

"All right then. Then have a good day." The mover hopped into the truck along with his coworkers and drove off. When the truck was out of his sight, Mikado pushed the cart toward the complex. The closer he moved, the complex looked too…elegant for his taste. Well, his tastes included homely and simplistic. He was a country boy.

Entering through the double, glass doors, Mikado noticed the silence. Guess it was one of those apartment things. He went to the counter, where a pale man sat behind. He glanced at the teen, then opened a drawer to take several papers and a pen out. He began writing.

"You are…?"

"Ah, Ryuugamine Mikado." The man hummed.

"The new tenant…What about your grandparents?" Mikado looked down, and the man took it as a sign not to speak about it. "Anyway, I just need to see your ID and paperwork. Your stuff is already inside the room. I just want to confirm it." The teen nodded and handed him the papers and ID card from his bag. While waiting, he looked around the lobby. It had a dining area, where he heard some cluttering from the open window of the kitchen. There were doors to rooms with flower-theme names on the golden plates.

The whirring sounds drew him back to the counter. The pale man handed him back his belongings, along with an apartment key and freshly-printed papers. He did it without glancing at the new tenant.

"Don't lose the key. It's very important, and it's too much of a hassle to pay for another one. Also, I handed you the rules of the apartment building. Please read it carefully. You need to pay the rent every month, which comes out to 121,000¥. Any questions?" When the boy shook his head, the man said, "Have a pleasant stay here."

Mikado nodded and put his things away into his bag. He pushed his cart toward the elevator. Pressing the "7" button, the doors closed and Mikado, for second, saw the pale man vanish into thin air. When he arrived on his floor, he shrugged it off and headed for his new home. The plate already had his surname engraved on it. Putting his key in, he opened the door and pushed his belongings entered inside.

Taking his shoes off, Mikado carried the boxes one by one off the cart. He let out a small gasp. A stack of boxes towered at the center of the living room. He misjudged the size of his apartment through the ad. The furniture were already against the walls. Even his grandparents' bedroom furniture was inside their bedroom. Maybe he should remove it soon as possible. No one would live in it.

His grandparents really wanted to start a new life with him. Thinking about it saddened him. He shook his head. No time to think about the past. He needed to worry about unpacking. It was going to take him a while too.

Well, better get started.

* * *

After five hours of unpacking, Mikado's apartment was to his liking. The master bedroom with the private bathroom became his, and the other bedroom became his study area. However, he moved his grandparents' belongings in the closet, in case of anyone had to stay over. He doubted it.

From someone else's view, the apartment looked lonely.

His stomach growled. The supermarket wasn't too far. His kitchenette needed some food supplies. It already had the cooking materials. Maybe living alone can hone his cooking skills. He saw it as a precious hobby, since his parents and grandparents taught him. They lived through his food.

Taking his wallet, he put on his shoes and opened the door.

"Boo!"

Mikado fell backwards.

"Huh?" The woman wore a black, long-sleeved dress, a black hat, and black boots. Under her hate, her hair was pulled back. Two, brown bangs hung in front of her ears. Her brown eyes casted sideways. "Did we scare him too much Yumacchi?"

Next to her, a young man crossed his arms and tilted his head. He had dark, brown hair, wore a blue sweater, black pants, and shoes. However, his eyes were closed. Could he even see?

"Maybe Karisawa-san. But doesn't he remind you of someone? Like a character?"

The two people stared at Mikado intensively. It caused some bad memories to resurface. His heart-rate increased. Sweat formed and ran down his face.

"Guys, cut it out."

The three turned their heads to the right. Mikado was thankful he wasn't the center of attention. Instead, it was a man wearing a cap, a dark green collared jacket, and saggy, gray pants. His sharp frown and brown eyes reminded the teen of a delinquent in anime and manga. Behind him was another man. He had long, brown hair, wore a white, buttoned shirt under a brown vest, jeans, and black shoes.

"Ah! Dotachin! Togucchi!" Karisawa called, waving her hand.

"Don't call me that."

The two stood next to the eccentric pair. 'Dotachin' stretched a hand out to Mikado. The young boy calmed himself and took the hand, being lifted up. The older man threw his thumb at his other friends.

"These two otakus didn't give you a hard time?" When he saw Mikado shake his head, he introduced himself. "My name is Kadota Kyohei."

"I'm Karisawa Erika!" The woman yelled.

"Yumasaki Walker!" Her partner-in-crime shouted.

"Togusa Saburo," said the last person.

"So, what's your name?" Kadota asked.

"Ryuugamine Mikado." Suddenly, the otakus were staring at him again.

"Emperor of Dragon's Peak?" Erika then smiled. "Is that your real name?" Before he answered, Walker spoke up.

"Nah, that has to be a pen name."

"Guys."

The otakus stopped at the sound of Kadota's voice. He continued.

"Anyway, Erika lives on this floor and wanted to greet her new neighbor." At the end of his sentence, Mikado saw something in his new neighbor's eyes. A gleam? Whatever it was, it made him nervous. She, in return, studied him for a few seconds. Then, she pointed at him with an index finger.

"Uke!" Mikado blinked. What was that? A type of person? Looking at her friends, they sighed. Was being an uke bad?

"What? What's an uke?" Before any words left her mouth, Walker covered Erika's mouth. If Mikado didn't know, it was better not to let him know at all. He praised himself, saving an innocent mind from his friend's fujoshi-ness.

"Anyway, do you want a tour around the building?" Kadota quickly changed the subject. He looked at Mikado and saw him nod. "All right. Follow us then." He walked ahead first, with his friends and the new tenant following suit.

Mikado was amazed by the apartment's features. He never imagined the features to be so…fancy. Like it was made for the rich. No wonder his rent was exceedingly high. Maybe his grandparents wanted him to be spoiled rotten while living here.

While the Otaku gang was giving Mikado the grand tour, they all tried to talk with him. It was rather difficult. The boy's mind was somewhere else. He always asked them to repeat themselves. The other thing was that he didn't give them any specific answers. He only answered either yes or no.

The tour concluded in the dining area.

"And that ends the tour!" Erika shouted in excitement, but Mikado remained emotionless. Her eyebrows narrowed together. Her lips pursed into a frown. "Mou!" The loudness of her voice made the teen flinch. She pointed at him. "Are you really…a homunculus deprived of emotions!?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just…have a lot on my mind." Before Erika scolded him, Kadota (lightly) hit her. "Ah! You shouldn't be–"

"It's fine." Kadota sighed. "I have to knock some sense into her. But she does have a point. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah…" Mikado bowed. "Thank you for the tour." He turned around and left the Otaku group at the dining area. It was time for groceries.

Meanwhile, the Otaku group decided to have some lunch. They were about to invite Erika's neighbor to lunch, but he left so soon. That was when their counter person spoke up.

"The new tenant was supposed to have two more people move into the complex. However, they weren't with him." The pale man kept his fingers busy with a Rubix Cube. "Then, I received news about their missing presence." Walker and Erika leaned in to listen carefully. While Kadota and Saburo didn't show it, they were still interested.

"His grandparents died the previous week before their move-in."

Silence fell over their table. When their food arrived, Erika stared at it before leaving the table.

"I don't feel hungry." The woman pulled out her wallet and placed money on the table. Her fellow friends did the same, leaving the hot food in the cold. The pale man, continuing with the Rubix Cube, wondered if he should have kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Mikado wished he could bring the shopping cart with him. He bought too many food items, and his arms weren't that strong to carry the bags. Even with all that training against evil yokai…The teen wondered where and when he can keep training. Maybe inside his room…? The thought disappeared when he imagined a destroyed apartment afterwards.

While thinking, the teen didn't realize there was something behind him. It wasn't until the presence grew bigger. He dropped the groceries bags, whipped out a charm from his jacket, and turned around. However, something caught his neck. It became harder to breath!

"Banish!"

Mikado dropped to the ground. He coughed for air. The malicious yokai shrieked and vanished from his sight. Rubbing his neck, he tilted his head up.

Two figures in his sight. One was a man with a dark complexion and braided hair. He wore a business suit. He adjusted his glasses. Said figure walked up to him, kneeling down and smiling at the teen. "Are you all right?"

Mikado couldn't answer, but nodded slightly.

"You can see them, right?"

Another nod.

"Oi, Tom-san. Let's go already. We're going to be late." The other man walked over to the one called "Tom-san." He caught Mikado's eye, due to his blond hair and blue-and-white kimono. Or was it a yukata? Either way, something seemed very unearthly about this man. Maybe it was the glowing eyes behind the purple sunglasses. The man caught the teen staring and frowned. "What kid?"

"Ah, sorry."

"Mou, Shizuo. He just got attacked. Be a little easy on him." Tom turned his attention on Mikado. "Sorry about my coworker–" Shizuo clicked his tongue. "I'm Tanaka Tom." Tom helped Mikado up, then grabbed his groceries bags.

"Ah, thank you for the save." The teen bowed. "I'm Ryuugamine Mikado." At this, Tom's mouth formed an "O"-shape.

"You're the new tenant in the building!"

"Eh?"

"Shizuo and I living in the same building as you." Tom glanced at his friend and frowned. "Oi, Shizuo. Can't you introduce yourself?"

"Fine." He moved to be in front of Mikado. "Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Ah, nice to meet you."

"Anyway, let's move our conversation inside the building."

The trio walked towards the building. When they entered inside, Mikado's eyes widened. His jaws dropped. It was perfect reaction if anyone saw numerous humans acting normally with yokai walking around them. Tom and Shizuo saw the new tenant's stiff posture. The former was the first to speak.

"Ano, Ryuugamine-kun?"

The teen tried to speak, but it came out as stutters. Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitching. Irritated, he clenched his fist and knocked Mikado. It made the kid stumble forward. The blond earned a smack upside his head from Tom.

"Shizuo! It's not polite to hit anyone younger than you!"

"Then the same should be applied to you," he said to Tom.

"Um…" They both looked at the younger tenant. His blue eyes revealed the surprise from seeing yokai among humans. "Is this normal?" He must had said something wrong because Tom and Shizuo stared at him oddly.

"Are you…serious?" Shizuo asked in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious!?" When Mikado shook his head, the older man was about to throw one of his infamous tantrums. Thankfully, Tom explained the situation to the new tenant.

"Ryuugamine-kun, did you read the advertisement correctly?"

"Uh…my grandparents never told me the name or its specific details about this place. They told me about its features…" Tom sighed.

"This place is Chou Shizen Houmuzu*. An establishment where humans who can see yokai, good yokai, and mixed breeds can live in peace. That's the simplest way I can explain," the man said, looking at Mikado. "I can't believe you didn't know though."

Mikado didn't know how to respond. It was too shocking. Although, he remembered his grandmother's words. That not all of the yokai were evil. Some actually get along with humans. It all depended on him how to act with them. Maybe…this is the reason his grandparents wanted move here. How cunning of them.

But frankly, he didn't want to associate with any being at all. He just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

*Chou Shizen Houmuzu - It translates to "Supernatural Homes." I thought it'd be fitting for the building, since regular humans are part of the residence.

**Saya**: Review? Please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya**: Finals week sucked. Good thing I'm on vacation now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara! blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**_Accepting Reality_**

Mikado couldn't believe it. He couldn't, even if he saw it before his eyes. It was still mind-boggling. Humans interacting with yokai. They were talking with them. They were eating with them. Even some of them were playing against each other in the gym. In his entire fifteen years of his life, he never met a kind yokai to him. Except for one, but that was a long time ago. Still, he thought it was impossible.

Guess coming to Chou Shizen Houmuzu might make him see things differently.

"Oi, Ryuugamine-kun."

Mikado snapped out of his daze. Tom and Shizuo were at the elevator, waiting for the new tenant. He ran inside, apologizing. When the doors closed, it was only them. A hand patted against his back.

"Relax, Ryuugamine-kun. No yokai here will eat you." Tom must had seen kids in Mikado's situation before. Honestly, it was no surprise to him. "They're under agreement while living in these apartments. Otherwise, they'd get exorcised back to the Spirit World."

"I see…" Thinking about their first meeting, Mikado asked, "Are you an exorcist, Tanaka-san?"

"Call me Tom," he said with a smile, "and yes, I'm an exorcist." Mikado nodded, then glanced at Shizuo. He wondered if the blond was an exorcist as well. Before he asked, the elevator went ding. The three arrived on the seventh floor, and Mikado led them towards his apartment. Opening the door, the guests went inside as the teen closed the door behind them.

"Nice place you have," Tom complimented. He placed the grocery bags at the kitchenette counter. Shizuo looked around, and one item caught his attention. A photo frame near the plasma television. He picked it up. Its wooden frames were old, and he could probably crush it. The photo was really interesting though.

It was taken on a sunny day in a forest. There were three people in it. A man held a piece of watermelon next to his mouth. A woman sat on the grass, holding a small child in her lap. The child smiled as he held a piece of watermelon in his hands. That spiky, black hair looked really familiar…

"Ah, that's…"

Shizuo turned around. He saw Mikado, reaching his hand out. The blond felt like he intruded on something. He put the photo frame back on the shelf and walked away. Tom passed by him, so he could see what his friend was looking at earlier.

"Is that you, Ryuugamine-kun?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are these your parents?"

"Yes, they are."

"I'll be sure to greet them when I see them."

"They're…not around anymore."

Shizuo froze up. The kid's parents weren't alive. So, was he even living with anyone right now? Well, the kid had a two-bedroom apartment. Of course someone or some people were with him. How could he afford the rent anyway?

"I'm sorry. My condolences," Tom quickly apologized. "But you are living with someone, right?" The man saw Mikado lower his head, not meeting his gaze. He wasn't going to ask any more questions. One more, and it might break the fragile teen. He could see him trying to hold it in, but the shaking shoulders gave it away.

"I should get started on dinner," the teen muttered, excusing himself to the small kitchen. He glanced at Tom and Shizuo, offering a small smile. "You can stay if you want. It'd be great if you can set up the table. The plates and glasses are in the upper cabinets. Silverware is in the left drawer." As he distracted himself with cooking, the two adults exchanged looks. They silently agreed and decided to stay for dinner.

Tonight's dinner was katsudon. It smelled really good. Tom and Shizuo thanked Mikado and dug in. Calling it delicious was a huge understatement. The teen was glad his food was appetizing to his guests. However, instead of silently eating, Tom and Shizuo, mostly the former, asked him questions. As if he wasn't questioned enough today already.

"Ryuugamine-kun, if you don't mind me asking, what was the second bedroom for?"

Mikado stopped eating. He looked at Tom, then back at his half-empty plate. Should he answer honestly? Lie about it? There was no point to lying. He said, "I was supposed to live with my grandparents. But…they passed away a week ago."

Tom instantly regretted asking the teen. That…That shouldn't be easy for anyone. No wonder Mikado seemed so out of it. So detached from everything. There was something more to it though. But he decided not to push any further. Then, he saw the new tenant standing up and walking away from the table. He and Shizuo saw him enter the bedroom and heard the door click. They both looked at each other.

The least the two adults could do is clean the dishes and leave the boy alone.

* * *

Mikado wanted to cry. He laid on his bed, holding a pillow close to his chest. He didn't have the energy to change into night clothing or even get under the covers. His eyes closed, letting the images of his grandparents flash in his mind. Their voices ringing in his ears…

The memory of his grandparents were so fresh. Now, they weren't with him anymore. Who was he kidding? He got attached to them in the end. It couldn't be helped. They gave him comfort and love. How could anyone deny that?

* * *

"I'm worried about that kid." Shizuo looked at Tom, wearing a tired expression. "He looked like he really didn't want anyone close to him." The blond casted his eyes away and looked forward again. Their destination was unknown, and they chose to wander through the hallways.

"The kid's parents and grandparents are gone. Of course he wouldn't want anyone near him. He probably thinks he's a curse or something."

"Maybe so, but that's a sad way to live."

As they kept walking, they entered the dining area. Suddenly, a woman yelled loud enough to give them headaches.

"What was that…?" Tom looked down. "Oh! Karisawa-san!" The black-dressed woman looked up and smiled, waving her hand.

"Ah, Tom-Tom! Shizu-Shizu!" The blond scoffed at his nickname. He was already used to it. The two walked towards her, asking what the yelling was about. She frowned and sat down in an angry fashion.

"It's my new neighbor."

"Neighbor?" It dawned on the exorcist immediately. "Ryuugamine-kun is your new neighbor? That's a surprise." Erika nodded, sipping soda through a straw. She placed her chin on the table, rolling her head back and forth.

"Mikapuu has gone through so much. More than I have," she whispered. Tom sighed at Erika's nicknaming sense. She watched the water on her cold drink slipped down on the glass. The blue color reminded her of Mikado's blue eyes. Despite them being able to look so pretty, Mikado's eyes looked so dull. That bothered her so much.

"I'm trying to think what would brighten him up."

"Good luck with that," said Shizuo. His hand reached inside his coat and pulled out a cigarette box. It was lit, and he put the stick in his mouth. He breathed out smoke. "I doubt he would be lively after going through that kind of trauma." The woman glared at him and threw her hands in the air.

"Well it'll be worth the shot!" Bringing her hands down, she said, "That's how life is. People come and go. You shouldn't dwell on it too much. Although, he has a good excuse, since his grandparents passed away a week ago." Tom tilted his head.

"Did Ryuugamine-kun tell you this information?"

"No, Pale-san did. He received news about it through the network."

Ah, the invisible landlord. Of course he would know.

"Give him time, Karisawa-san," Tom said reassuringly. "He'll gradually let his guard down. I'm sure of it." Erika hummed. Without warning, she grabbed her glass and downed in several seconds. A big sigh escaped her chilled lips.

"I know he will. I opened up, right?"

* * *

Mikado wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He just woke up when something warmed his skin. It was the sunlight, coming through the glass windows. Slowly, he sat upright. The events of last night replayed inside his mind. A silent sigh left his lips.

"I was rude to Tom-san and Heiwajima-san. They must think I'm too emotional."

Well, the teen wasn't about to let a day go to waste. Changing his clothes, Mikado left his room and was about to go to the kitchen. However, he didn't feel hungry. The empty feeling wasn't in his stomach. So, breakfast was out of the question. Was there any more unpacking to finish?

Before he checked, someone knocked on his door. The teen glanced at the clock. It was past ten in the morning. Who would pay him a visit?

As he answered the door, Mikado was attacked by confetti and streamers. Moving one of them in front of his eye, he saw the Otaku gang, Tom, and Shizuo. He saw the party items in Erika and Walker's hands. Was it normal to welcome new tenants like this?

"Ohayou Mikapuu!" Erika beamed. Mikado stared at her.

"'Mi-Mikapuu–'" He was cut when the woman wrapped her around his shoulders. "Um, what's going on?"

"We're taking you out to the city!"

"Huh? But I–"

His words couldn't reach the fujoshi's ears anymore. Once he noticed, Mikado remained silent and wished he could be back in his apartment. Now that he thought it over, going to the city didn't sound so bad. It was the fact that he wasn't alone to himself.

The large group seated themselves inside Togusa's van. Shizuo and Tom sat in the last row. The owner of the car warned everyone, especially Erika and Walker, not to do anything stupid to stain the interior. Kadota, seeing Mikado's shyness, let him ride in shotgun. The fujoshi puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms as the stoic man joined her and Walker in their row.

The ride to the city wasn't too bad. The radio was on, playing music on low volume. Erika and Walker talked about manga and anime, which caught Mikado's ears. He quietly asked what they were interested in. Then, their eyes sparkled with excitement. They hopped out of their seats, scaring Togusa and making him swerve on the road.

"Oi!" He glared at the corner of his eyes. "Warn me next time!"

"Anything really Mikapuu!" Erika ignored Togusa, who scoffed and focused on the road. Finally, a chance to get to know her new neighbor! "What about you though? Shounen? Shoujo? Seinen? Jousei? Oh, what about fantasy? Maybe sci-fi?"

"Um…does slice of life count?" asked Mikado. Erika and Walker just stared at him with their jaws dropped. Did he say the wrong thing. The two otakus faced each other.

"A person who can see yokai likes slice of life manga and anime?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Guess it is now."

"But maybe it's 'cause seeing yokai became reality instead of fantasy."

"Ah, sou, sou! So then slice of life became fantasy–"

"Stop you two." Kadota saw them glance at him. He tilted his head, and the otaku duo realized their conversation made Mikado more withdrawn than before. He had his head down, and blue eyes casted towards the side. They apologized as everything became awkwardly silent. Togusa was thankful it was short and found a parking spot after getting off the freeway. He never got of his precious van so fast.

Mikado, still in a depressed mood, had this tiny, amazed expression on his face. The inner-city of Ikebukuro shocked him. Tall, steel buildings. Bright, neon signs. Shops and restaurants lined up along the sidewalks. Crowds of people walking by his eyes. The most amazing thing was that there was no yokai in sight. It was a nice change.

Shizuo got out to take a smoke. Instead of wearing his trademark blue yukata, he opted for his ex-bartender uniform. The chic sunglasses stayed though. He wouldn't want anyone to see his eyes. Before he took his cigarette box out, the blond man noticed a tiny smile forming on the young tenant. It was better than an angsty teenager.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Shizuo's eyebrow twitched.

"It's your first time seeing the city right?" He growled. "What do you think?" The older man watched as Mikado twiddled with his thumbs, pondering on an answer.

"It's…incredible," he breathed. "All of these things happened without my knowledge. It's a drastic change from the countryside. I feel…at ease. Even if it's a little bit." Shizuo frowned at the last statement.

"'A little bit?'"

"I won't be safe all the time from evil yokai, but it's better than being constantly hounded every hour of every day." The blond hummed, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it up. He offered one to the kid, but Mikado rejected it. As he inhaled, the blond watched the smoke seam through the air.

"You can be safe."

"Eh?"

Shizuo frowned. Why was he even talking with this kid? "You can buy a protective charm so the bad yokai won't sense you."

"I see."

"Hey! Mikapuu! Shizu-Shizu!"

Mikado stifled a chuckle. Couldn't be helped though. It was funny. Although, the teen froze when the blond man glared at him. He muttered a small apology. The two realized that the others were finding a place to eat. Mikado's stomach growled.

"We'll be there," said Shizuo, ignoring the growing blush on the youngest tenant.

* * *

The seven residents found themselves inside Russia Sushi. Apparently, Simon, a tall, Russian, black waiter, lived at Chou Shizen Houmuzu as well.

"Welcome to Russia Sushi! It's good! Cheap!" The man greeted the new tenant warmly. But Mikado felt a little intimidated. It might be the towering figure. Maybe he'll grow on him. Although, he didn't tell Mikado what he was.

"Let me know when ready to eat!" Simon disappeared from their sight. Mikado sat near the door, as everyone sat around the table. However, the teen felt nervous and excused himself to the restroom. Before he reached his destination, his ears picked up fighting within the room. He opened the door and found men ganging up on a blond kid. He stood out, wearing an earring on one ear, a white sweater, black, skinny jeans, and black shoes.

"Come on kid. You shouldn't be messing with Blue Squares." His voice was lost in his throat.

_Eh, Blue Squares? Wait, isn't that a color gang?_

The blond kid smirked. He snapped his fingers. The lighting flickered inside the restroom. Mikado widened his eyes as lightning–The real thing!–shocked the Blue Squares members. They dropped to the ground, and the blond kid stepped over their bodies.

"That's what you get." The blond kid looked up and frowned. "Well, well. I had an audience."

_Uh-oh._

Before Mikado bolted away from the scene, a hand grabbed his collar.

"You're coming with me."

Everyone wondered what was taking Mikado so long. Shizuo, wanting to eat, marched to the restroom until he heard a bang. The restaurant customers panicked while the blond rushed to the restroom. Slamming the door open, smoke engulfed him. While coughing, he saw Mikado. However, he was unconscious and carried by a blond kid. He stood in front of a hole that was never there before. The stranger smirked and waved his hand.

"Bye!"

And he disappeared with the new tenant.

* * *

**Saya**: Review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya**: While Mikado's sudden interaction with Shizuo seems a bit out of place, I had to put it in. Also, college's been eating my schedule. Will try to update whenever possible. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series _Durarara!_

* * *

**_Brewing Within_**

Mikado woke with a big startle. Moving his body, he found his wrists and ankles bound. Luckily, his eyes and mouth wasn't covered with a blindfold. Looking around, it was a dark room. The only source of light was the door barely cracked. Suddenly, it didn't become a crack anymore. He frowned as the kid from before walked in.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Why did you take me with you?"

The stranger smirked. "Dunno…just kidding."

Mikado continued to glare the stranger. The blond kid ignored it and sat down on a couch across from the prisoner.

"My name's Kida Masaomi. The reason you're here is because of your huge energy."

"Why do want my energy?"

"My gang needs more power for the war." Mikado narrowed his eyes.

"A war?" Kida skeptically looked at the blue-eyed teen. Did this kid really not know anything about Ikebukuro? Probably a newbie to the city. It would explain a lot of things.

"To be specific, the elemental turf war."

Mikado pursed his lips, thinking over the blond's words. His hands fumbled with the rope, loosening it. Besides those who could see yokai, there also another type of people that existed in the world. Elementals. People who wielded a type of nature with their hands. His grandparents told him that elementals almost always see yokai as well.

The fact there is a war among elementals wasn't not too surprising. Elementals argue over which one is better. However, it'd be done in secret. Normal people couldn't handle seeing the fantasy fights become reality. It'd be too much on their minds.

"Between who?"

"Hm?"

Mikado repeated himself, "Between which elementals?"

"Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares. Lightning versus water and ice. Of course, lightning is better." Mikado sensed pride in the last sentence. He let out a sigh. "And you're going to help me."

"Give me a reason."

_Boom!_

Mikado's heart froze. He glanced down and saw smoke coming from where the lightning struck. Hesitantly, his eyes moved to where Kida's fingers released some static. A dangerous smirk decorated his face.

"Now then, you want to take those words back or–" Kida hopped off the couch and walked towards Mikado. The teen backed up as far he could, but hit the wall. The Yellow Scarves' boss crouched down and held his fingers, still sparking, in front of Mikado's face. He saw the fear building up in those blue eyes.

"Do you want me to zap you to nothing?"

"My answer?" Mikado's hands felt the rope sliding off. "I refuse to help you." Before Kida responded, Mikado slammed his fist into the blond's face. Quickly untying the rope around his ankles, he jumped up and ran for the door. Several Yellow Scarves were out, but he either dodged them or casted a fire spell at their feet or fists. Once he was outside, he ran as far as he could from their warehouse.

Kida immediately got up the minute Mikado left the door. He witnessed how the teen made his subordinates look like hired goons. His frown turned into a smirk.

"Shogun, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I think it's appropriate to hunt that kid down."

* * *

When Shizuo came back with shocking news, everyone immediately forgot about lunch. They dashed out of the restaurant, apologizing to Simon for ditching. All of them split up to find someone wearing a yellow scarf. They should have warned Mikado about the color gangs. They were ruthless to anyone and made no exception. Not to mention they were Elementals. That made things worse.

Kadota heard from a loud Yellow Scarves member that a blue-eyed teen escaped their hideout. No doubt it was Mikado. He emailed the news to everyone. Unfortunately, no one knew the boy's phone number. What a pain in the ass if Shizuo ever saw one. Things escalated when Blue Squares heard of the news. They decided to hunt for the blue-eyed boy. After all, Yellow Scarves was after him.

Mikado didn't know what was happening anymore. He was just running in circles. From Yellow Scarves, and now people wearing blue hats. It had a shark's face on it, which was weird and disturbing to look at. Another reason to run away.

Then, the teen found the perfect hiding spot. No gangster would run into _that_ place. He dashed through the entrance and caught his breath. Looking up, he found himself in amazement. Anime. Manga. Video games. Merchandise. Cosplay. Figurines. He never seen so many things of his favorite series on sale.

The Animate building. He hoped no one from Yellow Scarves or Blue Squares would walk through these doors. It'd be weird for a gangster to like these things. Relaxing himself, he put on a customer face and walked around the nine-floor store. (**A/N**: This one is in Ikebukuro. It's quite big in person. I know 'cause I've been there. Moving on!) He hoped that maybe, even the chances are slim, the otaku duo would show up here. It was a huge risk, but he'd take it. Better than being stuck with a color gang.

Actually…

"Excuse me."

"Ah." A female otaku turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you know about Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares?"

"Eh? You don't know about them?"

"I moved here a few days ago."

"Oh, that's understandable. Anyway, those two are color gangs. You can identity them by their the color of clothing they're wearing. Usually, it's a yellow scarf or a blue shark hat. They're very dangerous. They get into fights with each other, since they're opposing gangs. That's all I know though."

"Thanks." Mikado turned around and continued "shopping," hearing the girl not to get involved with them. Guess it was too late for that.

_Thud._

"Ah, so–"

"Mikapuu!" Mikado was squeezed to death by a hug. He was happy and shocked at the time.

"Karisawa-san," he muttered, seeing her eyes sparkle with joy. She kept hugging him, refusing to let go of her neighbor.

"You made us so worried!" That was when he felt it. A dampness on his sweater. He looked down and saw Erika's shoulders shaking. She was crying. But…why was she crying? Did his disappearance scared her that much?

People were happy when he wasn't in their hands anymore.

"Don't do that again!" Erika looked at him with red, puffy eyes. The teen never thought it was impossible for the female otaku to feel sadness. "Promise me that, Mikapuu! I thought you were going to get killed!" Closing his eyes, he hugged the older woman.

"I'm sorry, Karisawa-san. I didn't mean to worry you." Erika released him from the hug and wiped her eyes. She grinned the same way when she first met her new neighbor. She took his hand and started walking through the store.

"We're going to meet up with the others now," she said, pulling out her cellphone with her free hand and emailing them. When they left the building, several Yellow Scarves were outside. They found their target and went after them. Erika noticed them and headed for a dark alley. Mikado was then pushed behind her. He saw a fire in her eyes.

"Oi miss, we have some things to discuss that punk behind you," one Yellow Scarves member said, pointing at Mikado. This made Erika put a hand in front of her neighbor. He frowned, yelling, "Do you mind stepping out of the way?" When she kept her stance, the guy lost it. He charged towards them as lightning enveloped his fist. The punch never connected with his target.

It collided with a huge, concrete wall.

"What?!"

Mikado was startled as well.

Erika's eyes glowed green. Her hands began to glow the same color. Raising them, she screamed and threw them down. The concrete wall moved like a wave towards the Yellow Scarves. They yelled while running away. Mikado was still in a daze. The fujoshi turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, you know that Elementals existed, but I guess this is your first time meeting so many of them."

He nodded absent-minded.

"And can you guess what my element is?" She asked with a smile and a finger to her lips.

"Earth?"

"Yep!" Erika threw him a thumbs-up. She passed by him, humming. "Let's go find Dotachin and the others! Go! Go!" Mikado followed her and asked her what was on his mind.

"Are…Are the others Elementals too?"

"That's for you to find out yourself!"

* * *

"I found him!"

Erika and Mikado walked towards the others. They was relieved to find the young man safe. His disappearance caused a few gray hairs to grow. He apologized for worrying them, which was fine, but not after the second time.

The sun was setting. The gang was at park and was ready to go. However, they were surrounded by both Yellow Scarves. In front of them, Kida Masaomi stood with his hands in his pockets. Mikado glared at him.

"Hand over the guy and we'll leave you alone," Kida said to the others. Before Mikado responded, Kadota put himself in front of the kid. Kida rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers and saying, "Suit yourself."

His henchmen ran towards the target. Kadota sighed. Mikado, ready to cast a spell, felt the wind blowing against his back.

"You picked a fight the wrong people," Kadota said as his eyes glowed white. He stretched his arm out and fired a blast of wind at Yellow Scarves. They flew all over the park. Then, Tom casted a barrier spell around the park area. He wanted no normal civilians to see this. The Yellow Scarves members tried to attack him, but they flew into the air. He was being protected by none other than Heiwajima Shizuo. Taking off his sunglasses, he growled while sporting a smile.

"All right, who wants to have a taste of my fists!?" Kida frowned at the sight.

"An air elemental? Not to mention an exorcist and that man…"

"You got that right," Kadota answered, holding his arm upright. The wind enveloped it.

"Well then, we'll attack from behind!"

The gang turned around and saw Yellow Scarves running towards them. They held metal bats, sparking with electricity. However, Togusa and Walker appeared in front of them. The van owner's hands glowed blue. Suddenly, a stream of water from the nearby fountain flew towards him. The male otaku's hands glowed an icy blue. Maneuvering his hands, the water became icicles. He threw his hands down, and the icicles flew towards the Yellow Scarves.

"Don't mess with us!" Togusa yelled, his eyes glowing blue.

"Unless you want icicles in your eyes," Walker said, pointing at his slightly opened eyes, which were glowing icy blue.

The Yellow Scarves' leader was baffled. There were other Elementals in the city. Hiding it under a collected face, he decided to step in. Summoning electricity through his body, he charged towards the gang. His hand aimed for Kadota, but it was blocked by a fireball. Seeing the caster, he glared at Mikado.

Backing up, he shot a lightning bolt. Mikado countered it with a fireball.

"So, you know how to fight."

"I didn't have a chance to show you earlier." The blue-eyed teen crossed his arms, creating multiple fireballs. Uncrossing them, the fireballs flew towards the lightning elemental. Kida dodged them with jumps and cartwheels, getting closer to his target. He threw a lightning punch, and Mikado ducked, countering with a fire fist. The two entered their own battle as the others dealt with the rest of Yellow Scarves.

Kida and Mikado exchanged many punches and kicks. Kida blocked and threw a lightning-charged fist into Mikado's stomach. It landed. Mikado coughed from the intense punch, but recovered quickly. He grabbed Kida's arm and flipped him onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of him.

"Shogun!"

The leader got up and swung his foot at Mikado's legs. The teen fell the ground. A Yellow Scarves member threw him a jimmy bar. Kida thanked him and caught it. The electricity flowed through the metal rod. Mikado, widening his eyes, stood up and backed up when the blond started swinging at him.

Risking it, the raven-haired teen kicked at Kida's hand and knocked the jimmy bar out of his hand. While Kida went to recover it, Mikado made hand signals and summoned a sword. Kida charged at him, and he blocked it with his sword. The electricity form the jimmy bar shocked Mikado through his sword.

_"Hakka suru!"_

His sword was engulfed in flames. The two teen exchanged swings with each other, sometimes throwing punches or kicks into the fray. They managed a hit or two on the opponent. Mikado was bruised while Kida was bleeding from his cuts. Five feet apart, they stared at each and panted heavily.

"I can't believe," Kida said slowly. "I found someone who can keep up with me."

"That makes me happy," Mikado said.

"But…" Kida held his jimmy bar in the air. Suddenly, lightning from the sky shot down and hit the metal rod. He aimed the overpowered rod at his opponent. "This needs to end. Whether you come to my side or stay dead."

So that was how the lightning elemental was going to play. All right. Mikado took a deep breath and whispered, _"Moyasu!"_ Fire twirled around his sword until it melded with the metal. It glowed red as it gave off several small flames.

The two teens stared at each other. At the same time, they leapt from their spot and screamed at the top of their lungs. They swung their weapons, and when the metal connected with each other…_Boom!_

Everyone stopped fighting and looked where the smoke surrounded the two. In the mini-crater, Mikado and Masaomi laid there. The sword disappeared as the jimmy bar became nothing but rust. They were unconscious. Erika was the first to react. She ran towards the black-haired teen. Several Yellow Scarves members headed for their leader and put his shoulders around their necks.

"We have to get out of here," Tom said. He was glad when the Yellow Scarves members disappeared from his sight. Shizuo, putting his sunglasses back on, went to Erika and Mikado. He picked the teen up.

"I'll fly over."

The others nodded in agreement. Erika, despite feeling tired, smiled and held in a giggle. The sight of her cute neighbor in the blond man's arms was pleasing. Tom held his arm up, and the barrier opened a small hole.

Shizuo breathed out fog, surround himself and Mikado. The others watched as horns grew out of his head. Flapping noise was heard, and wings expanded themselves. He jumped up and flew in the nighttime air.

"Come on," Kadota said, giving a hand to Erika. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Saya**: Review? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Saya**: Here's the fourth chapter. Life in general has been harsh to me, but it'll get better. Reading your reviews have been such a motivator! Thank you so much for you favs and alerts! You're the best! (Also, if anything, I need a beta-reader. Thank you.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara!

* * *

**_A Comforting Presence_**

"Ah…"

Mikado stirred himself awake. He widened his eyes and jolted upright. That wasn't a good idea. He bent over, groaning, and felt the pain of his bruises shooting through his body. Tilting his head up, he was somewhere unfamiliar. Even his clothes were as well. They were too big for his body.

"You're awake."

Mikado turned around. Shizuo stood at the doorway, holding an unlit cigarette in between his fingers. The teen nodded, and he turned around. "My weirdo friend will be here soon to examine you. Your injuries will be gone."

"But I can heal myself." Mikado shivered when Shizuo turned his head and narrowed his eyebrows.

"I doubt you can. I don't sense any energy from you." The blond man ran a hand through his hair. "Just sleep okay?" Before Mikado countered the argument, he walked away and slammed the door. Strong for the door to be ripped off the hinges. Even the hand left an imprint on the side. That was final. However, he wondered why he was stubborn about not letting the kid go to his apartment. Maybe 'cause he didn't want Celty to scold him. That could be the case. He didn't dwell on it too long and began watching television.

* * *

The boy groaned. He really didn't like doing nothing. Even watching t.v. was better than this situation. But he couldn't say a thing. Otherwise, that blond man might snap and break another object in the apartment.

…

Whose apartment was this anyway?

"Eh!"

The teen heard a new voice. It belonged to a young man.

"Shizuo-kun! You should call or text the next time you bring injured people!"

_So this person is a doctor. How do they–_

"I can't constantly nurse the people you injure yourself!"

_Eh…?_

"Hello!" The door opened. The person walked in. He wore a doctor's coat and glasses. His brown hair spiked to the sides. A smile appeared on his olive-skinned face. "I'm Kitshitani Shinra! You'll be in my care for the time being!" The adult knelt down, sitting seiza style, and started to glow. Mikado felt his body tingling with sensation. The glowing session stopped after ten seconds.

"You have bruises mostly in the chest captivity and left leg. You should be fine if I heal you after one healing session," he said, "but don't strain yourself okay?" When Mikado nodded, Shinra stood up and headed towards the door. Before he left, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Ryuugamine Mikado."

"Nice to meet you, new tenant! I'll be outside if you need anything!"

"Okay…" Mikado stared at the ceiling when the door closed. Pulling the cover over his body, he felt his eyes drooping. Soon, the teen drifted to sleep.

* * *

"It's time to wake up."

Mikado grumbled, shifting in the futon. He sat upright and stretched his arms. A big yawn escaped his lips. Suddenly, a standing tray hovered over his legs. He looked up and felt his heart stop. A headless body straightened up and "looked" down on him. It was a woman, wearing a black jumpsuit. But her head was missing…

"Ah, sorry." Mikado's eyes traveled to her arm. Her head, framed by red hair, was tucked under her arm. Her blue-green eyes shined as she smiled at the boy. "My name is Sturluson Celty. What's yours?"

Mikado felt his throat tighten. It became hard to utter a sound. He took a deep breath and said, "Ryuugamine Mikado. Nice to meet you. Um…"

"Oh! Sorry! I guess you're surprised that my head isn't attached to my body."  
"Are you…a nukekubi?"

"No, I'm a dullahan from Ireland."

"Oh, okay."

Celty headed towards the door, then looked at the teen. "Shinra will be coming in soon, so have a full stomach."

Mikado nodded and heard the door click. He stared at the food, which smelled delicious. Reminding himself to thank his host, he clapped his hands and dug in. It was…really good. Halfway through his food, he heard knocking on the door. "Come in."

"Yo, Mikado-kun! Ready for your healing session?" Shinra noticed his plate. "Ah, you didn't finish eating! How rude of me!"

"It's okay," said Mikado, waving his hands. "I understand if you have others things to attend to." He wondered why the doctor frowned.

"If I had other things to attend to, I wouldn't be here right now. Besides, you're one of Shizuo's victims right?"

"Ah, no, I'm not."

A silence lingered in the air. Suddenly, the doctor stood up, went to the door, and screamed, "Shizuo-kun! Why did you lie to me about Mikado-kun?"

"I didn't lie!" Mikado heard the blond man's voice. "You didn't even let me tell you what happened in the city!"

"I want a proper explanation when I'm done okay?!" Shutting the door, Shinra turned around with a smile. The blue-eyed teen found this unsettling. Deciding not to delay any further, the doctor began the healing session while his patient kept eating.

His hands glowed an icy blue. They hovered over Mikado's injuries. The pain vanished, and it felt easier to breath. When the session was over, the food disappeared from his tray. He laid down as nothing but relaxation hit his body. Shinra took the tray and told the healed patient to rest, leaving the room. Mikado's mind drifted off as he heard the doctor scolding Shizuo. It was comforting.

* * *

"So, what happened?"

Shizuo felt his temper rising, but reeled it in. He explained what happened yesterday, including the fact Mikado was the new tenant and he was caught up with two elemental gangs. Shinra believed it to be nothing short of miracle that Mikado survived the ordeal. Celty couldn't believe the young man scuffled with the Yellow Scarves' leader and lived.

"Oh, it's time we get going." The blond man glanced at the clock. It was getting late. He bid the couple a goodnight. Everything became silent in his apartment. The boy returned to his thoughts. He walked to the guest's room, sighing to see the teen asleep. Before leaving the room, he heard it. The small whimpers. He sensed a powerful sorrow radiating from him.

"Don't go…"

Shizuo walked towards him and knelt down.

"Please, don't leave me alone. Otou-san…okaa-san…"

The blond man remembered the photo. A small Mikado smiling with his parents. Shizuo assumed the teen lost them at a young age. He gasped as a tear slid down the teen's face. Many tears soon followed after.

"Obaa-san…oji-san!"

This wasn't right. Shizuo shouldn't be listening to this agonizing cries. These were private feelings belonging to the teen. It was obvious, however, that the teen needed comfort. No one needed to endure the pain alone. He, of all souls, knew that.

"Oi, kid." Shizuo shook Mikado's shoulder. Without warning, the teen bolted upright and made the blond flinch. Panting, he turned around and covered his face. How embarrassing. He was seen, crying, in his sleep.

"You okay?" Mikado said nothing. Shizuo frowned.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you."

"You should be sleeping, Heiwajima-san."

"I wouldn't be able to if I heard you cry your eyes out." Crap. That didn't come out right. His irritation was getting the better of him. Shizuo mentally slapped himself. He glanced at the teen, who looked ashamed of his crying. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Look kid. Sad things happen to lots of people. Some have it worse, like you for example. But don't think about it too much. Otherwise, you're gonna miss the things your parents want for you. Why else would they give birth to you? Besides, you're not really alone."

Mikado lowered the blanket and wiped his eyes. Shizuo got a good look of him. Bloodshot eyes. Swollen skin around the eyes. Tear-stained cheeks.

"How…" Mikado choked and cleared his throat. "How am I not alone?" Shizuo thought about the answer. A small smirk formed on his face.

"If you were alone, the Otaku gang wouldn't have saved you from the color gang. If you were alone, Shinra wouldn't have healed you nor would Celty would make food for you. Kid, you're not alone."

Mikado was surprised. He didn't realize how many people cared for him. Even though he was the new tenant and barely lived at the apartments for two days, he wasn't alone. Pressing his face against the futon, he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Heiwajima-san."

"No problem." The blond man stood up. Before he left, he asked if the teen was going to have any trouble falling asleep. For the first time, he saw something he thought he'd never see. A smile on Mikado's face.

"I don't think I will."

"W-Well, all right. Good night!" Slamming the door, Shizuo decided it was bedtime. Mikado laid down and closed his eyes.

_Everyone, I think…I'll be fine._

* * *

**Saya**: This chapter is short, I'll admit it. However, I didn't want to ruin it. Also, I missed Shizuo's birthday by one day. I feel horrible. I love that guy! Happy birthday bartender-san! Reviews are greatly appreciated! See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Saya**: Hey, what's up guys? Just so you know, college will screw your fanfiction schedule UP. I experienced this the hard way. I'll try to update whenever possible. Expect long delays! Also, don't be afraid to tell me if the characters are OOC. I don't mind. Just expect it since they're in a different story. Now then…let's read!

**Disclaimer**: Who would I still be on FF if I owned the series?

* * *

**_The Strange Wild Child_**

"I'm off everyone!" Mikado smiled at the pictures of his family after putting on his shoes. He left his apartment in a merry mood. Today was a scheduled meeting with his new high school principal. He needed to sign a few documents and arrange his classes. Before his foot was out the building, someone tugged him back by the his collar.

"Hang on." Tom dragged the teen to an empty table. Once he made Mikado sit down, he said, "You need to eat breakfast."

"But I can buy something at a mini-mart."

"No, you're gonna eat properly today." Mikado mumbled an okay, and Tom ordered three, traditional Japanese breakfasts. the teen wondered why three. Before he asked, there was a low growl behind him. A scowling Shizuo stood behind him.

"Ah, Shizuo. You're up," Tom greeted. When the blond man sat in front of them, Tom asked how he slept. Only a growl was his answer. Mikado was afraid of seeing the blond snap at them.

"It's okay." Mikado turned to the exorcist. "He's always like this in the mornings. Once he has a bite, Shizuo will be less cranky."

_Less cranky?_

The food arrived, and the three men dug in after praying. Mikado thought it was delicious. Compared to the sandwiches from the mini-mart, this was so much better. If the food was complimentary for lunch and dinner too, he'd never cook again.

"Thank you for the food." Mikado finished his glass of water and grabbed his bag. "I'm off, Tanaka-san, Heiwajima-san!"

"Be careful!" Mikado heard Tom's words while leaving the building. He kept his pace upon reaching the train station. He bought his ticket and boarded the train. It was very crowded. Well, it was his first time experiencing the cramped train rides. He was going to experience this for three years. Might as well get used to the feeling. Arriving at his stop after ten minutes, the teen walked to his destination.

Raira High Academy. Mikado looked at the school. It was big, compared to his junior high school. He clasped his hands and closed his eyes.

_Everyone, please let this meeting go smoothly._ Mikado opened his eyes and headed inside.

* * *

A young girl panted heavily, running through the crowded sidewalk. Finding an empty alley, she ducked into it and leaned against the wall. She wore a black, school uniform. Her bob-cut, black hair shined in the sunlight. Her bangs were long enough to cover her right eye. She carried a backpack on her shoulders and a travel bag in her hands.

Closing her eyes, the girl recalled what her grandfather told her. It was only a few days ago that she departed from him, but it felt like eternity. They were both sitting at a table, watching Pokemon and enjoying dinner.

_"Akane, I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it, ojii-chan?"_

_"Our enemies are on the move. They're coming for you." Her body flinched. Her grandfather noticed, moving closer to her, and pulled her into a hug. "Akane, I can't protect you. You will be in danger. You have to run away."_

_"Ojii-chan…"_

_"Please, find someone who will take care of you. I'll try to get you back as soon as possible." Her grandfather felt Akane's face pressing against his chest. He felt his yukata become damp with tears. He held his sobs down his throat, enjoying the last moments of his granddaughter's presence before her departure._

"Ojii-chan…" Akane felt magical energy spiking near her. She turned her head to the side. Bad move. Two, tall men stared at her with red, glowing eyes. They weren't humans. She recognized the patch on the right side of their coats. The duo were from her family's rival clan.

"Come child. We have much to discuss," one "man" said, holding his hand out. A smile crept onto his face. Akane shook her head and bolted down the alley. The two strangers ran after her and almost caught her. However, at the last second, she chanted a mantra and disappeared from their sight. They stopped running immediately.

Akane was invisible, quietly but quickly, escaped those strangers. She wanted to go home. Home, where everything was safe and comforting with her huge family. The girl shook her head. She had to find a new place. Somewhere where she'll be safe until her grandpa's return. Where could she find such a place?

"Gotcha!"

Akane felt big arms wrapping around her body. She was lifted off the ground, feeling her mouth being covered. She kicked back, but all it did was annoy her captor.

The two captors chuckled, a wave of accomplishment washing over them. They morphed into their true forms. Two, red oni. It was too easy. However, they didn't notice two seals sticking to their backs.

"Banish!"

"Argh!" Both oni felt themselves vanishing from the mortal plane. The girl was dropped to the ground. Rubbing her lower back, she didn't see the approaching figure.

"Um, are you all right?" Akane flinched and looked up. A young boy with black hair and big, blue eyes. He held a hand out to her. She sensed no hostility from him. He wasn't an enemy, since he saved her. Nodding, she grabbed his hand.

"What's your name?"

"…Akane." The boy smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuugamine Mikado," he said. "Are you lost?" Mikado saw her shake her head. He then noticed that she had two bags with her. "Are you…running away from home?"

"No!" Mikado was confused. Children run away from home, right?

"Then–"

"I'm running away from those bad oni!" Blue eyes widened at the statement.

"So, you know them too." Akane nodded.

"I've been running away from them. It was too dangerous to stay home. But–" Tears soon flowed down her cheeks. "I want to be with ojii-chan! I want to be with otou-san! I want to–" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her sobs gurgled her words. Suddenly, she was pulled into a strong hug. One that felt similar to her grandfather's hugs.

"Akane-chan," he called out. "Everything's going to be all right. You'll see your grandfather and father. I'm sure of it." He didn't expect the girl to return the hug.

"Onii-san…take me with you." Blue eyes widened. Not from horror, but from surprise. One, she called him big brother. Two, she wanted to be taken with him. Well, he had one good response.

"Eh?"

"Please." Akane pushed away from Mikado and looked at him in the eyes. "I don't want to be alone. Can you take me somewhere safe from those oni?" Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he thought about it. The teen was about to start school. Can he balance his new life by caring for a young girl? It was a bad idea, but he realized something. He wanted someone to take care of him when his parents passed away. He got the chance, but ended up alone when he saw youkai on a daily basis. If it weren't for his grandparents, he'd be a different person.

"Yeah." Mikado smiled, saying, "I'll take you with me." He was happy to see a big smile on her face.

"Thank you onii-san!" Akane realized something and broke eye contact with Mikado. She opened her travel bag and pulled out an envelope. Giving it to him, she told him that it was message from her grandfather. The teen opened it and read the content.

_Dear new caretaker,_

_ Thank you for choosing to look after my precious granddaughter. She means the whole world to my family and I. It's going to be a big burden. After all, taking care of a half-human and half-oni demands responsibility._

…

Wait…what? Mikado kept going.

_Akane is the princess of the Awakusu Oni clan. Many oni from other clans are after her, since she's the princess of all oni. They do not like a half-oni being in next line to rule the oni world. They won't stop until she reaches her oni form. Please, give her a safe environment. You're forever in my debt._

_Dougen Awakusu_

Mikado stared at Akane, who beamed at the thought of living with onii-san. What did he get himself into? It was one thing to care for a child being chased by youkai. It was an entirely different story to take care of a half-blooded youkai. Shaking his head, he promised himself and the young girl to take care of her. Even if she was the oni princess, she'll be given a safe environment. Tucking the letter into his pocket and grabbing Akane's travel bag, he stretched his hand out to her.

"Let's go, Akane-chan." Akane smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Umph!"

* * *

"Eh?! Mikapuu, are you serious? You're going to take care of her?" Including her, the otaku gang, Tom, Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty sat at dining table with the teenager. However, the difference was that Celty was dressed in a black jumpsuit and a yellow, cat helmet, leaving her head in Shinra's apartment. Smoke enveloped the air where her head should be.

Mikado sat at the end of the table, with Akane by his side. She gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to be separated by her new caretaker.

"Yeah," he said quietly. The dullahan pulled out her PDA and typed furiously on it. She slid it down the table and read the message.

[Mikado-kun, I applaud you for your choice. However, I'm worried about you being targeted by oni in the city.] The teen slid the PDA back to her.

"I made my choice. I'm going to take care of her." Shizuo's eyebrows narrowed, staring at the teen.

"Kid, you're being to reckless. Besides, you're starting school too. Did you consider that?" Contrary to his words, the teen thought about it. The whole situation changed when he learned of Akane's heritage. However, he won't waver in his decision.

"Heiwajima-san, I–we'll be fine." Mikado then thought of something. "Oh, maybe you all can look after her while I'm away at school." The idea baffled his neighbors, but it didn't seem too bad. They were all capable fighters and can protect Akane if the oni show up. He looked at the young girl and asked, "Akane-chan, are you okay being looked after by my friends?" She looked at the adults. While she didn't trust them, she trusted onii-san.

"Yes," she said quietly. Mikado smiled at them.

"There you have it."

The adults glanced at each other. Mikado, despite being through the harshness of life, was no more than a child himself. He could take care of himself, that much was known. Although, Mikado was stubborn. Shinra was the first to speak up.

"All right. Guess we have no choice then." The doctor stood up and walked towards the two children. He knelt down by Akane, smiling at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kishitani Shinra." The girl looked at her big brother, who nodded.

"I'm Awakusu Akane. Please take care of me," she said in a quite voice. Facing towards the other adults, she repeated the same words. They couldn't help but melt a little at her shyness. Well, Shizuo, Kadota, and Togusa remained stoic. Regardless, everyone introduced themselves to the young girl and discussed about a babysitting schedule.

On Mondays and Wednesdays, Celty and Shinra were in charge of Akane. Tuesdays and Thursdays belonged to the otaku gang. Tom and Shizuo were in charge of her on Fridays. The adults made sure that the weekend was solely devoted to Mikado. Despite not being able to see her big brother every day due to school, she'll be able to see him at nighttime and the weekends. That was enough for her.

[Since school hasn't started yet, Akane-chan can stay with you.] Celty typed on her PDA. Akane was fascinated with the dullahan's shadow. It morphed into many things, such as a question mark and a heart.

"Onii-san, where do I sleep?"

"Oh, right!" Mikado went to the utility closet and pulled out a huge futon. "You can use the futon if you want." He noticed that Akane didn't seem satisfied with that answer. She moved away from Celty and hugged him, rubbing her face against his stomach.

"Can I…Can I sleep with you?" A soft smile graced his lips.

"Of course."

"Well," Erika said, "it's best if we get going. We'll see in you in the morning Akane-chan!" The fujoshi, along with the other adults, left Mikado's apartment. The teen and the child smiled at each other. Mikado won't let Akane be alone, and she won't let go of his hand.

* * *

Akane had been a joy to Mikado. He enjoyed her company, and she helped him around with a few, simple chores. She didn't to them because he asked. She did them because she wanted to do them. Unfortunately, all good things must come to end.

"I have to go now, Akane-chan. Have fun with Kishitani–I mean, Shinra-san and Celty-san." The teen instructed the girl, looking into her eyes. When she nodded, he stood up and rung the doorbell. Shinra opened the door and beamed at them.

"Hello Mikado-kun, Akane-chan!"

"I'm dropping her off." Shinra looked at Akane, who seemed upset leaving her big brother. He smiled at her, then at Mikado.

"I'll take care of her. You have my word," he said.

"Thank you again." Mikado tried to slip his hand out Akane's grip, but she didn't loosen up. He knelt down and held his free pinky to her face. "I promise I'll pick you up tonight. Be a good girl?" She let out a small gasp. A pinky promise. Letting go of his hand, her pinky wrapped around his.

_"Yubi kiri genman_

_Uso tsuitara_

_Hari sen bon nomasu_

_Yubi kitta!"_

Once their pinkies were released, Akane tackled him with a hug around his neck.

"Have a good day," she whispered into his ear.

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Saya**: Sorry for being out for so long. Life got me down a few times. To make up for my absence, I wrote a long chapter. This format might be familiar to my previous readers and Durarara! fans. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: Still trying to figure a way to buy the series as my own.

* * *

**_The New Everyday_**

Mikado couldn't keep his excitement down. He stood in front of the school gates. While the other students passed him, he stared absent-minded. He always dreamed of going to a school in the city. They were more interesting than a school in the middle of nowhere. Well, that was one of the reasons.

Youkai couldn't get him so easily. That was a huge reason. In the middle of nowhere, it was perfect for evil youkai to attack him in the open. With so many people in the city, they wouldn't dare stir up a scene. They'd reveal their existence to humans. Plus, some elementals may challenge them to a territory fight.

"Um…"

Mikado flinched. Snapping out of his daze, he turned to this side. It was a young man with brown eyes and brown hair. He wore the same Raira uniform as him. He had a raised eyebrow, staring the raven-haired boy.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh!" Mikado bowed. "I'm fine! Just…nervous."

"Huh," the stranger stated. "All right." The new student walked away from Mikado. The raven-haired teen sighed. He shouldn't let himself be distracted. With new determination, he walked through the gates and headed for the opening ceremony. It was rather dull. Next was his classroom. He walked through the long hallways and found it near the top floor.

_Class 1-A…_

_Class 1-A…_

_Eh?_

"Oh, we meet again." It was the stranger from before, asking, "You in this class?"

"Ah, yes. Are you–" The young man nodded. He opened the door, tilting his head inside. Mikado muttered a thank-you and entered the classroom. They both headed towards the podium, where students were pulling small pieces of paper. Mikado got number 30. The stranger drew out number 17. Both boys looked at the board. Their numbers were next to each other.

"I guess we're neighbors," Mikado said.

"Guess we are." It was then that the stranger showed a small smile. He held his hand out. "I'm Yagiri Seiji. Pleased to meet you." The smaller teen took the hand.

"Ryuugamine Mikado. Nice to meet you as well." Both teens shook hands. It caused a group of girls to squeal at the sight. Mikado wondered why they looked so incredibly happy. All they did was shake hands.

"That's so cute!"

"A strong guy and a meek boy! The beautiful friendship!"

"Huh?" They asked at the same time, letting go of each other's hands.

"What's up with them?" Seiji asked.

"No clue."

* * *

"Ne, ne, Anri!"

"Yes, Harima-san?"

"Are you going to be a class representative this year?"

"Don't know…"

Harima Mika and Sonohara Anri were two, best friends since elementary school. One wouldn't believed it, since they were complete opposites of each other. However, they balanced each other out. Mika grew closer to her when she found about her parents passing away suddenly. That made her more protective of her shy friend.

"Let's get to our class." The two girls entered classroom 1-A. Once they walked in, a group of girls squealed in delight. Harima merely frowned, but Anri remained indifferent.

"What's causing this commotion?" The brown-haired girl stood on her toes. A blush decorated her cheeks. Two boys were shaking hands. Not just regular boys. They were drop-dead gorgeous. Well, one of them was. The other boy was seriously cute. She tugged at her friend's arm. "Anri, you have to see this!"

"Okay…" Anri saw the two boys. While Seiji grabbed Mika's attention, the dark-haired teen grabbed hers. She sensed something from him. Something special yet dangerous. He looked meek, but didn't feel the part.

"Aren't the both of them hot and cute?" Anri gave no response. She, ignoring the squealing girls, walked towards the podium and drew her lot. Then, she felt it. A gaze. It came from the raven-haired teen. His cheeks were decorated a light pink. They stared at each other before she moved away to her new seat.

Mikado only had one thought.

_I'm glad I moved to Ikebukuro…_

* * *

"Tsk."

"Shizuo, you're gonna get more wrinkles than an average man should have." Tom sighed when his bodyguard pulled out another cigarette. He sensed irritation radiating from the blond man. It was too strong. He predicted several gangsters will be beaten up soon. True enough, several punks walked up to the man and egged him on.

"What was that?" Shizuo threw his new lit cigarette down and stepped on it. "Wanna repeat again for me!?" The ex-bartender grabbed a nearby street sign and uprooted it from the cement. He swung it and hit them as if they were baseball targets. The exorcist proceeded to face-palm at the action.

"You're never going to achieve your goal if you keep doing this."

"…Sorry." The man reeled in his temper and pulled out another cigarette.

"I wonder how Mikado's doing though," the exorcist said. "It's his first day of school."

"Dunno."

"Maybe he found a crush or something." This made the blond man frown.

"I doubt it." This was a surprise. Tom didn't expect such a sentence. He asked his friend for a reason. "That kid doesn't look like he knows about the romance department. Plus, he has his hands full with that other kid."

"So you say…" Tom found this discovery to be interesting. However, he looked at his friend again and saw his attention focused on a big poster. Following his eye-line, he saw a dark-haired man smiling. Shrugging, he smiled. "Let's see if any bad youkai are stirring up mischief, okay?"

_Bwhooo!_

"Ah." The two turned to see Celty riding on her horse-motorbike. She spotted–no, sensed them and drove up to them. "Celty-san, delivering another package I see." The dullahan pulled out her PDA with a flick of her wrist. Both men read her message.

[Yes, I was. I'm done for the day now.] The headless woman then typed a new message. [I'll be seeing Akane-chan now.] Ah, right. Shinra and Celty were looking after the oni princess in Mikado's stead. Tom was happy to see the teen in better spirits when the duo first met him, and not that depressed part.

"Make sure to say hi for the both of us."

[Roger that. Later.] Celty put her PDA away, and her motorbike roared to life. She sped off, disappearing from their sight.

* * *

Mikado sneezed. Who would want to talk about a plain boy like him?

"Hey, Ryuugamine-kun, you okay?" Mikado turned to his new friend. Seiji tilted his head, looking concerned.

"Yes Yagiri-san," he said, "I think." With a shrug, both boys faced forward. Their class finished their introductions. He learned that the girl's name was Sonohara Anri. When he was in school, girls never seemed to interest him. He put the blame on avoiding his classmates when he proclaimed he saw youkai (which was true). Now, he was far away and decided to make a fresh start. What better way to do that than to notice the female race.

"Um, is there anyone who would like to be the male class representative?" Mikado didn't realize what was happening around him. One thing, the class was talking about names. Now class representatives? That was fast. He then realized that the Sonohara girl chose to be a class rep. His ears picked some fellow guys talking about being a class rep to get together with her. He was no better. With slight hesitation, Mikado raised his hand up.

"I'd like to be class rep."

"Ah, okay." Anri looked at the class roster. "Ryuugamine Mikado, right?"

At least he knew that she knew he existed.

* * *

"Akane-chan!" Shinra saw the small child watching anime on television. He stood behind the couch and lowered his head. "Is there anything you want do today?" The small girl looked at him, then back at the t.v. She didn't know what to do. Usually, she'd help out Mikado with cleaning the house or reading manga. Most of the time, she didn't interact with him verbally. It was all through silent actions, but that was enough.

Shinra realized that he wasn't getting through her. He wanted to be a good babysitter. If only Mikado left a list of do's and don'ts. Thinking of a fun activity, he heard the door open. "Oh! Celty! You're back!"

The courier listened to her boyfriend, complaining of what to do with Akane. Unfortunately, she didn't know what to do either.

* * *

"Phew!" Erika stretched her arms into the air. "The day's over! Time to eat!" She and her partner-in-crime joined hands together and rejoiced in finishing a request.

"What shall we have today, Karisawa-san?"

"No idea, Yumacchi!" Togusa rolled his eyes, ordering them to get inside the van. They were going to pick up Kadota, or as Erika called him, Dotachin. Their gang wasn't complete without him. Once they arrived at their destination, they all hopped off and headed towards their final member. However, the three overheard some gangsters' conversation.

"Did you hear? Some of our Yellow Scarves were beaten up by Heiwajima Shizuo!" That made the trio smirk.

"I also heard about the scuffle with Blue Squares a few weeks ago. Didn't they have some sort of secret weapon?"

"Yeah, a kid with blue eyes."

"He'd probably smash that gang to smithereens!"

"But we lost sight of him!" The trio exchanged glances. They hoped that they'd never find Mikado.

* * *

[Akane-chan, is there anything you'd like to do before Mikado comes home?]

The girl tilted her head and saw the headless woman's smoke forming a question mark. Thinking about it, she wondered how to pay big brother back. An idea came to her. She said, "I would like to make him food."

"That's perfect!" Shinra beamed. A chance to show off his culinary skills! "What do you want to make him?" Akane tilted her head sideways. She remembered Mikado saying about his favorite food. What was it again?

Oh yeah!

"Miso-flavored yakitori!" Her babysitters found their activity of the day. Then, the girl's stomach growled and earned their attention. Celty showed her the new message.

[Let's get your stomach filled first.]

* * *

"Achoo!" Mikado sniffled and saw Seiji wearing a look of disbelief. "What?"

"Seriously, that's the fifth time you sneezed today. You're not coming down with a cold, right?"

"I'm sure."

The two boys were eating lunch together on the roof. When the lunch bell rang, a swarm of girls ambushed them to eat lunch with them. Seiji, not wanting to be bombarded, grabbed Mikado's hand and dashed out of the classroom. The girls followed them regardless. However, to quick thinking, they made a quick turn and disappeared into an empty classroom. They both sighed. Mikado never thought girls would be more dangerous than youkai.

The roof was perfect. No one else was up there. The two boys ate in silence.

"So, you live around here?"

"Yeah," Mikado replied. "I moved here a few weeks ago. What about you?"

"I live in alone in an apartment."

"Eh, really? Where?"

"Chou Shizen Houmuzu." Seiji saw Mikado do a spit take. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" A smile formed on his new friend's face.

"I live there too!" That made Seiji smile as well.

"What a coincidence! What floor?"

"Seven."

"I'm on the sixth floor." It was then that the brunette saw the raven-haired teen look troubled. Where did the excitement go?

"You can…see youkai too? Right?"

"Yeah." Seiji nodded, taking another bite of his yakisoba sandwich. "Ever since I was a baby. Never drew their attention though. What about you?" Mikado leaned back to stared at the cloudy sky. Taking a deep breath, he began talking.

"…I was attacked by them. Other kids picked me for that. My relatives wouldn't believe me either. The only ones who knew were my grandparents. They…passed away a few weeks ago, right before I moved to Ikebukuro." Suddenly, he felt a strong slap to the back. Seiji gave him a comforting look.

"My parents passed away, leaving me with my sister. A youkai killed them. However, I don't hold a grudge against. Now I know someone who experiences that same pain." Mikado stared at him before breaking into a smile.

* * *

"Ah, nii-san."

"Yo Kasuka," Shizuo called out. The brunette gave a small bow to Tom, who returned it. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be filming?"

"Yes," Kasuka said, pointing at the set, "but I escaped to take a break and talk to you." He heard an annoyed sigh from his brother. "So, I heard there's a new tenant at the apartments. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Cute or not?" Shizuo coughed at his younger brother's bluntness. It was a complete mystery how his younger brother sounded emotionless to everything. But that was how the Heiwajima brothers were different. Tom answered for him.

"You have to see for yourself."

"All right." Kasuka turned around and headed back to the set. "Later, nii-san, Tom-san." Before the female population noticed the actor sensation known as Hanejima Yuuhei, he vanished into thin air. Once he left their presence, Shizuo scowled. Typical brother.

"It can't be helped you know," Tom said. "He takes after your dad." That still didn't change that scowl on his friend's face. It made him chuckle. That wasn't the only surprise the duo received the same day. They heard a familiar horse. For the second time, they saw Celty. She wasn't alone though. With her were Shinra and Akane.

"Oi! Celty!" Tom called out. The headless woman heard him, driving up to him again. Upon a closer look, Akane and Shinra wore helmets made out of Celty's shadow. The dullahan wiped out her PDA and typed wickedly fast.

[This can't be a coincidence. Meeting you guys twice in a day.] Shizuo looked up and smirked. She asked what he saw.

"That's not the only coincidence." The blond man pointed at the otaku gang, who were crossing the street. They didn't notice them until Shizuo called out Kadota's name. The four saw them, and Erika and Walker proceeded to wave their arms wildly. Once they were all together, they asked how each of their days went for them.

"We finished our major projects!" Erika shouted.

"And made lots of money for it!" Walker yelled.

"And we bought–" Both of them pulled out paper bags filled with manga. Akane's eyes sparkled at the amount. Everyone really wondered how big was their obsession with anime and manga. It was no more mysterious than Tosuga's fascination with Hijiribe Ruri.

"A few beatings and bad youkai here and there. Met up with Kasuka today," Tom informed the group. "He's anxious to meet Mikado-kun."

"Celty and I were going to make dinner for Mikado-kun with Akane-chan!" Shinra ruffled the oni princess' hair. "We're here to buy the ingredients. Isn't that right, Akane-chan?"

"Yeah! I hope onii-san likes it!"

"What are you guys making for him?" Erika asked.

"Miso-flavored yakitori!" Akane yelled happily.

"Maybe you should make the small dinner into a potluck," Walker said. "I can bring in some food!" Before Celty or Shinra said anything, the young girl yelled that they should do it. He was about to say more, but Kadota tugged at his ear.

"Idiot. We shouldn't invite ourselves like that." Akane turned around, facing her babysitters.

"Oba-san, oji-san, can we have a small party? Onii-san would love to see his friends." It was impossible to resist the girl. They gave in, thinking it be a nice surprise for the teen. Plus, it'd be a celebration for his first day of school. Everyone promised to bring food. The shopping list quadrupled in size.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Okay, that's it. You're going to the nurse's office." Before Mikado stopped his friend, Seiji informed their afternoon teacher of his classmate's sudden cold. Soon, the guy dragged him to the nurse's office. How humiliating.

When Seiji barged into the room, he demanded the nurse to check Mikado's temperature. The nurse followed his order, making the teen sit down and ignoring the patient's "I'm fine, really!" and "No need to check my temperature!" When he opened his mouth again, the nurse quickly put the thermometer inside it.

"Okay, relax."

A minute passed before the thermometer beeped loudly. The nurse took it out. It read 38.9.

"But I feel fine. Just a little warm."

"No, you're not." Seiji grabbed his friend's head and made him look in the mirror. Mikado's face sported a small tint of red. "I'm taking you home." Feeling no way to win against him, the raven-haired teen nodded as they headed out of the nurse's office. The two returned to the classroom to retrieve their bags and left in a hurry.

Soon, everything became hazy in Mikado's sight.

* * *

"All right," Shinra said, placing the miso-flavored yakitori at the center of the table. He wiped the sweat off his head. His apartment was now filled with people and pleasant food smells. He smiled at the table. "That should do it."

"Now we wait for Mikado-kun," Tom said.

"I'll call him!" Akane pulled out her cellphone, dialing her big brother's number. She heard it ring once…twice…

_"Ah, hello?"_ Akane frowned. That wasn't Mikado's voice.

"Who are you?"

_"I'm Mikado's friend. He collapsed from a fever."_

"Eh!?" Her scream grabbed everyone's attention. "Onii-san is sick!?"

_"Yes, and we're close to home. Who are you?"_

"I'm Akane."

_"Akane-san, where can I find you?"_

"I'm on the ninth floor."

_"All right."_ The phone call ended. Akane didn't know what to do. Her eyes were brimming with fresh tears. Out of all the adults, Shizuo rushed to her side. He knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Akane, Mikado will be fine."

"How-how do you know?"

"I know so," he stated firmly. "That kid wouldn't be defeated by sickness."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Then, the doorbell rang. Shizuo stood up and went to answer the door. Opening it, he saw a young man carrying Mikado on his back. The raven-haired teen's face was entirely red.

"Sorry for the intrusion," the brunette told the blond. Shizuo shook his head. He took Mikado off the teen's back and carried him in his arms. "I'll take my leave."

"Oi, hold on. You can come in." Seiji was taken aback.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine. You can treat yourself to some dinner, since you brought this kid back safe and sound." Shizuo headed to the living room. He looked behind him, seeing the teen behind him with shoes off. They both entered everyone's sights. The first one to react was Akane.

"Onii-san!" Akane ran up to Shizuo. She followed him as he placed Mikado on the couch. "Onii-san," she called out. Her happy mood disappeared, replaced by worry and fear. He panted heavily, but his eyes fluttered open. She held her breath.

"Akane-chan?" Mikado tried to sit upright, but a hand pushed him down. "Heiwajima-san?"

"You're taking it easy now," he told the boy. That was fine with the raven-haired teen. He had no energy to argue. Soon, he saw Seiji come into vision.

"Ah, Yagiri-kun. Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem. I'll be taking my leave–" However, someone grabbed his collar. He turned his head and found himself locking eyes with the blond man.

"I told you before." A deadly smirk formed on the Shizuo's face. "You're staying for dinner. Is that a problem?" Seiji saw an aura behind him. It screamed, "Leave, you die–Right here, right now." He then decided to stay in the living room. Once that was over, he was bombarded by Mikado's adult friends.

Seiji never knew such colorful people and youkai lived in the same apartment complex. His elder sister warned him about them being crazy. They may be crazy, but that was entirely on a different spectrum. They were crazy because they knew how to have fun. Then, a low groan came from the couch.

"Eh?"

"Onii-san, you're awake." Mikado slowly sat upright and saw Akane. He must have worried her, judging by her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She tackled him with a hug. Relaxing in her arms, he hugged back.

"Sorry, Akane-chan. I didn't mean to worry you too much." The girl pulled away from him and ran up to blond man. She whispered something into Shizuo's ear. He nodded and grabbed something from the table. They both walked to Mikado. Before him was a plate of skewered chicken. It smelled delicious.

"Akane-chan made that for you, Mikado-kun," Shinra informed him. Feeling touched, the teen smiled at her and took one. Taking a bite, a burst of flavor jolted his body awake. It was really delicious.

"Oishi!" A smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Akane-chan!"

"You're welcome, onii-san!"

* * *

**Saya**: Reviews help. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saya**: New chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Need…more _Durarara!_ fix.

* * *

**_The Late Red Bloomer_**

_This world is full of many things._

Akane waved goodbye to her big brother and Seiji. Today, her babysitters were the otaku gang and planned to make sure she had fun. They also waved with her at them, with Erika looking thrilled. She had the same look as the girls Mikado saw on the first day of his school. His classmate chose to ignore it.

"Okay! Now that we saw Mikapuu off, let's go, Akane-chan!" Erika pointed towards the city. The group entered the van and sped away from the school. First order of business was visiting Russia Sushi. It was so early in the day, so the young girl didn't get breakfast.

"Welcome!" Simon greeted the gang. One of his eyebrows raised when he spotted the new customer. She hid behind Kadota, holding onto his pants. He knelt down and smiled, holding his hand out. In it was a piece of paper.

"Have a special set today," he said. Akane looked at him, then at the paper. She took it and muttered a small thank-you. Simon led the group to an empty room, where everyone took their shoes off and sat around the table.

_And the young girl has yet to experience it all._

Akane looked down at the table. Kadota noticed and handed her a menu. His friends were arguing what they should order, and he tuned them out. He asked what she wanted for breakfast. She looked at it for a few moments. She pointed at one item.

"Fried chicken sushi," he said. Quite the curious choice. When he asked what she wanted for a drink, she told him through finger-pointing again. Ramune soda. Why a carbonated soft drink so early in the morning? He thought she'd go for chocolate milk or something similar.

"Ojii-san and I loved drinking it together," she said quietly. A long sigh escaped his throat. Of course. The young girl was still homesick, despite not showing it to Mikado. Only when she was out of his sight, she'd tell her babysitters. Mainly him and Shizuo and Tom. She could have told the rest of them, but specifically told them to be quiet about it.

"I see," he said. "I'll get two bottles of it." She looked at him curiously.

"Why two?"

"I'll drink it with you–" Despite not having much of a sweet tooth, he chose to drink it with her. That earned him the nickname "ojii-san." He wasn't sure that was good or bad. At least his friends didn't hear it. When their drinks arrived, they enjoyed their fizzle drinks while watching Erika and Walker argue with Togusa who was the better idol: Hirijibe Ruri or Hatsune Miku. It was entertaining.

_However, her caretaker was worried about those experiences._

Mikado stared out into the window. Sighing for umpteen time, Seiji was tired of hearing it. Tearing a piece of paper out of his notebook, he wrote on it, folded it, and tossed it onto his classmate's desk. The blue-eyed teen saw the note and read the message.

_"Stop sighing."_ Mikado glanced at Seiji, who was facing the front. With a smile, he wrote on the back of it. He tossed it back, and the brunette read the new message.

_"Sorry. I'm worried about Akane-chan. Didn't mean to annoy you."_ Where did Mikado get the idea he was being annoyed? He was worried, since whenever Mikado sighed, it meant that something bad happened. Tearing a new piece of paper, he passed the message to him. They continued their silent conversation throughout the class.

_"You didn't. So what's this about Akane-chan?"_

_"More oni attacks have been occurring in the city."_

_"What does that have to do with her?"_

_"She's the oni princess. And her family was attack on the weekend."_

_"She'll be fine. Besides, her babysitters can take of her. Just focus your attention on studying now. Wasn't she happy that you could go to school?"_

A smile formed on Mikado's face. His little sister jumped for joy when she learned he was well enough for school. He believed that she thought he was babying her. That wasn't the case. She loved his attention, to point of being jealous of her babysitters and Seiji having his attention whenever they're around them. It was a child's jealously though. The reason why was because he could go to school. She could not. She wanted him to enjoy it for her.

She was more mature than he thought. Still, he couldn't help that she was hiding something else. Shaking the thought away, he gave Seiji a smile and faced forward. That was the end of their conversation.

_Several others were thinking about her interactions with the world. They wondered whether she was ready or not._

"Oi Shizuo!" Tom shrugged his shoulders when the blond man unleashed his rage on some gangsters. Used to this behavior, he sat down for a smoke break.

Since the oni attacks were increasing, he thought it was appropriate to hunt them down for information. Apparently, oni from Hokkaido regions were trying to find the oni princess. It was suggested that Akane shouldn't even leave the apartments for her safety. However, she told them that she'll be fine if her babysitters would take extra caution while she was outside. Still, she probably cause him to grow a few, white strands of hair.

"Sorry." Shizuo sat next to Tom. He decided to smoke as well.

"Ne, Shizuo." When he heard a grunt, he said, "What will happen to Akane-chan after this mess is over?" His partner frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"When the oni aren't threatening her anymore, would she live with her family again? If she does, what happens to Mikado-kun?" Shizuo thought about it. He couldn't see it. No, it was impossible to imagine the duo be separated and go back to their original lives.

"I think they'll still live together." Tom smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Celty! What are you doing!?" Shinra panicked when he smelled smoke coming from the kitchen. The dullahan, holding her head by a shadow, looked nervous.

"Sorry, but I wanted to try cooking for Akane-chan. Was that a bit too much?" She watched him hunch over. He straightened himself and smiled at his long-time crush.

"No, no! It's for a good cause!" Shinra walked towards her, then closed his eyes. "But what in the world are you trying to make?"

"Her favorite food," she said, holding a frying pan to his face. "Cream puffs and takoyaki." A few moments of silence passed between them. Soon, Shinra started talking.

"Do you want me to help you?" Once the underground doctor helped her make the food, without the use of her shadow-made knives, the two talked about the rise of oni attacks. They knew that Akane was in safe hands, but they were worried about her homesickness. The fact she may have to leave came into the conversation too.

"If she leaves," Celty said, "our lives will go back to normal. But it wouldn't be the same. We all have grown used to her presence. I don't think Mikado-kun could handle being lonely by himself, now that he has someone."

"I know," Shinra said, looking out the window. "But we'll be there for him."

_No one really knew what was going to happen when the secret oni war was over. And no one wanted to think about it._

* * *

School was over. Mikado and Seiji left the building, with the former texting the otaku gang. He asked them for their location. They decided to meet up and head home in Togusa's van. Besides them, no one else was in school. The otaku gang and Akane parked across from them. While they were waving at them, two oni in disguise snuck up behind them. Covering their mouths, they struggled in those large arms.

The five gasped in shock and left the car.

"Let them go!" Kadota's eyes glowed a silver color. Wind blew fiercely within the area. The oni didn't flinch. They both grabbed their hostages' arms and pulled at it. The pain on their faces scared Akane. She knew what the oni wanted. Erika and Walker stood in front of her, glowing green and blue respectively.

"Give us the princess."

"We'll return the hostages."

"No!" Erika shouted. "We're not giving up our beloved princess to you!"

"You should look somewhere else for a princess!" Walker yelled, "Maybe you should start in Akihabara!"

"We will not accept intolerance!" Mikado's eyes widened, and he screamed. Akane wanted them to stop. She wanted the oni to stop hurting her big brother. Tears poured down her face.

"Stop it!" She screamed, but they didn't listen. Realizing the blue-eyed teen had some significance to her, the oni kept crushing Mikado's arm. His agonizing screams pained the otaku gang. They couldn't do anything. The young girl chanted those two words over and over. Her body began to glow. Everyone stared at her.

_"ARRRRGH!"_

"Onii-san!"

_Boom!_

Smoke enveloped the girl. The otaku gang called out her name, but there was no response. Mikado looked and tried to find his little sister. Her body glowed through the smoke. On top of her head, two horns grew and curled up. Something formed in her hand, growing bigger than her height. A naginata. The smoke evaporated and revealed her new form.

Red vines ran across on her white kimono as sakura appeared on them. Bells rung when her sleeves moved, since they were tied at the bottom. The ends of the red hakama was hidden inside her black shoes and created a balloon effect. Finally, a blue butterfly adorned her hair on the right side, on top of her horn.

Red eyes eyes stared the oni.

"You hurt my friends." Everyone, especially the oni, marveled at her appearance and energy seeping from herself. Akane walked towards them, making the oni let go of Mikado and Seiji. They dropped to the floor and watched as she continued to march towards them. They stepped back in fear.

"I'm the rightful oni princess–" The young girl pointed her naginata at them. "And you shall be sent to the underworld for punishment." With one slash, she created a portal to the Spirit World. They screamed as their bodies twisted inside it. The portal closed, and she dropped to the ground.

"Akane!" Mikado moved, despite the pain, and knelt besides her. Akane returned to her human form. She slept soundly in his arms. He sighed, thanking the heavens she wasn't hurt. The others came up to them. They all headed straight for the apartments.

* * *

Akane awoke in a dark room. It was her room whenever she slept over at Celty and Shinra's apartment. The moonlight shined on her. Recalling the memories, she realized she achieved her oni form and banished two, enemy oni. Then, she remembered something else.

"Onii-san! Seiji-nii-san!" Dashing out of her futon and opening the door, her eyes adjusted to the bright light. They widened when she saw the sight. Her grandfather was here. He sat at the table with Mikado, with everyone around him. Even her other big brother was present. They looked uninjured. She stood in her place, frozen still.

"Akane." Her grandfather called out. He moved from his seat and walked towards her. He stopped when he was five feet away from her and kneeled on the floor. A huge grin formed on his lips. Her eyes trembled and watered at the sight of him. She hadn't seen him for so long. "Ojii-san!" She cried, running into his big, strong arms. Sobbing into his shoulder, he spoke quietly into her ear.

"It's been so long, my dear Akane. Too long," he choked. A tear escaped his eye. Once it slipped off his face, many more followed its example. To have his only grandchild in his arms again…it was wonderful. When his tears stopped, he looked at Akane. Her eyes were red and puffy, but her tears stopped as well.

"Give me a big smile, Akane," he said gruffly. At her request, she smiled at him. "That's my girl. Come, we have much to discuss." Dougen stood up and gently took her hand. They walked towards the table, and he returned to his seat. However, she had a hard time picking hers. She looked between her grandfather and Mikado. Seeing her hesitation, he told her with a smile that it was fine to stand there.

"To continue where we left off," he said in a formal tone, crossing his arms, "I would like to know your thoughts about my decision." Her gaze moved to Mikado, who looked nervous and kept looking everywhere else but her grandfather.

"To your decision, is it wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"To take Akane back and train her…would it be wise at her age?"

Akane stiffened. They were talking about her training? To be an oni princess properly? Was she going to be…taken away? When she was with her grandfather, she wanted to know more about the oni world. She wanted to rule them when she was old enough. However, such thoughts were dispelled when she started living with her big brother. She felt…human to act with him and her babysitters. Her days with them were filled with so much fun.

_The young girl could be suddenly thrust into world. Here, her fate was being decided. But…what does she want?_

"Um…" Daring to speak up, all attention was on her. She couldn't find her next words.

"Yes Akane?" Her grandfather stared at her with worried eyes. Knowing she couldn't make a decision, he asked her if she wanted to be taken away to home. Strangely, she didn't answer that either. Confusion emitted from her. A chair cluttered backwards, and he saw the raven-haired teen kneeling in front of her.

"Akane-chan," he whispered. She looked at him. "Close your eyes. Your answer will be the very image your heart will picture." He held her hands, and she nodded. Closing her eyes, the image did appear. Her answer?

"I want to stay here," she whispered. In her loudest voice, she yelled out, "I want to stay here with onii-san! With everyone here! I want to hang out with Uncle Shizuo and Uncle Tom! I want to learn how to cook with Uncle Shinra and Auntie Celty! I want to learn more from Seiji-nii-san! I want to help Auntie Erika and Uncle Walker with their manga hunting! I want to ride with Uncle Togusa in his cool van! I want to drink more ramune with Uncle Kadota! There are so many things I want to do with them!" Akane panted after her outburst. Everyone was taken aback, and she looked at her grandfather. He was the most shocked out of all them. Her face turned red, and she covered her mouth.

"I see…" Dougen looked down with a smile. It wasn't happy. A melancholic one. She had seen it before, when her mother and father passed away unexpectedly. "When I heard about your stay here, I saw your change. I think…this is the best for you. I do want you to be the oni princess. However, I can see you are not ready for it nor can you choose that path. You can stay here, Akane." Her eyes brightened up. She tackled him with a big hug, then moved onto her big brother. Her grandfather got up and moved away from the group.

"I wish you, Akane, the best time with them."

* * *

**Saya**: Reviews always help! Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Saya**: New chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Refer to the other chapters with the disclaimer. :D

* * *

**_The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro…Has a Weakness?_**

_"Dad!"_

Shizuo awoke with a jolt. Controlling his breath, he realized sweat covered his body. Sighing in annoyance, he moved from the bedroom to the bathroom. Hopping into the shower, the cold water splayed against his body. His skin turned scaly and started to shine in the light. That was his sign to get out. Drying himself, he made a small checklist for the day.

One: Walk around the city.

Two: Stock up on more milk.

Three: Try to control temper.

Nodding to himself, the blond put on his bartender's uniform and headed out.

**There are many things that can make a man great.**

Shizuo locked the door and went to the elevator. Pressing the button, he waited for the doors to open.

**One of them is patience.**

The blond's eyebrow twitched. The elevator didn't take too long to reach his floor. Feeling his temper rise, he shook his head. He wasn't going to get mad over this. It wasn't worth it. He walked towards the stairs. When the door was about to close, he heard a "Bing!" A frustrated yell echoed through the staircase.

When he reached the first floor, the blond saw Mikado, Seiji, and Akane eating breakfast together. It had been a few days since Akane's grandfather visited the apartment. Now that she could protect herself, they (the adults and her big brothers) decided it was okay for Akane to return to school. She was reluctant at first, but agreed as long she could walk with her two, big brothers together. This made her babysitters sad they couldn't see each other as often. When the three spotted Shizuo, the little one waved at him while the high schoolers nodded.

"Good morning Uncle Shizuo!" Akane smiled at him. It made his day better.

**One of the other things is being a friend to children.**

The blond man patted her head, and she closed her eyes while smiling. Mikado and Seiji continued eating, used to Shizuo's fondness for the young girl. When he was done, the man walked away from the high schoolers.

"I'm off."

"Have a good day," Mikado said, with Akane mimicking him. Before the teen returned eating, something shined on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. Getting up, he walked towards the object. Kneeling down, his eyes narrow as he picked it up. It was a zippo lighter. Pure silver too. A gold dragon was etched on it. Flipping it over, his eyes widened. The owner's name was in black ink, and he just left a few minutes ago.

_It's Shizuo-san's lighter!_

Standing up, Mikado dashed for his bag. Akane and Seiji called him out.

"Sorry! Shizuo-san forgot something! Have a good day Akane-chan! I'll see you at school Seiji-san!" Mikado rushed out the door. He looked for Shizuo. However, he wasn't in sight. Maybe he could give the lighter later on. No. Shizuo smoked on a daily basis. He doubted the man could survive without it. Plus, it looked so expensive. The teen believed the man to be frugal.

If only he had his number!

_I got to find him!_

Relying on his instincts and magic-sensing, the teen headed off on his mission.

* * *

How could a day get better to worse so quickly? Deciding to take a cigarette break, Shizuo pulled his box out and shook one out. Putting it in his mouth, he reached for his lighter and felt a a slight breeze. Looking down, his sunglasses almost fell off. There was a hole in his vest!

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He yelled, scaring people in the area. The gods above must have been really upset with his recent temper tantrums. Still, it was not a good idea to mess with his lighter. That was especially made by someone special. Growling, he decided to retrace his steps.

That meant he lost the lighter while he was flying to inner part of Ikebukuro. That added another level of frustration to him.

"Fuck!"

That lighter couldn't replaced. Everything was piling itself. Not to mention that dream…

"Hey!" Shizuo turned around and frowned. Several punks started him angrily. "Quit trying to mess up our concentration! We're trying to pick up some chicks!" Taking deep breaths, he told himself that they weren't worth it.

They weren't worth it…

They weren't worth it…

They weren't–

"Hey, we're talking to you bastard! Can't you hear me?! Are you deaf!?"

_Snap!_ Screw using self-control!

"Urrrraaaagh!"

* * *

Mikado panted, arriving at the Ikebukuro Train Station. Before his search began, his stomach growled. Right. He was about to eat before finding the zippo lighter. Debating which matter was more important, he decided for a quick snack while searching for the blond man. He couldn't be too hard to find though. Follow the destruction of public property and injured punks, he'd find the blond man in no time.

While ordering fresh takoyaki, the blue-eyed teen wondered about the lighter. Moving his hand, the reflection blinded him for a moment. It was properly taken care of too. No scratches on it whatsoever.

"Hai, your order is ready."

"Ah, thank you."

Instead of running, Mikado took his time and walked while eating. Even though it was hot, it was delicious. No wonder Akane could devour this in seconds and have a red tongue afterwards. He didn't them before because…well, he chickened out when he heard what was inside them. Octopus. Yes, he liked sushi. Octopus…those underwater mollusks with strong suckers and no bones. He thought he'd eat part of the brain.

Once Akane shared hers with his, he wondered when he developed his fear.

Moving on from his past experience, it wasn't his favorite snack though. It was konpeito. His parents bought a bag for him one day. He was separated by his parents when they were attending a fireworks festival. When they reunited, he cried for joy. They were small, like the stars in the sky. Every time you picked one, a different flavor popped into his mouth. The combination of stars and fireworks and food was a brilliant idea.

Maybe he could buy some for Akane.

Finishing the last takoyaki, he resumed his search with a complete focus.

* * *

With no cigarette breaks, Shizuo noticed that the afternoon arrived. His stomach growled. Time to eat. Upon finding a restaurant, he seated himself and ordered two bowls of ramen with a glass of milk. He didn't appreciate the waiter's stare at the sound of milk, but liked how fast his order came to him.

That zippo lighter…

It belonged to his dad, who made it with his own hands. The blond inherited the legacy of smoking. He was seven years old at the time. His dad was in his dragon form, holding a chunk of silver, probably bought it from the Spirit World. Going into his human form, he was a man wearing a green yukata. His sleeves were cut off, showing his biceps. Brown hair was tied in a ponytail as a small beard formed on his chin.

"Shizuo!"

The brunette then flinched at his name.

"Come in! You're going to witness my creation!" Smiling, the kid followed his dad into his small workshop. Shizuo watched in awe as the creation process started. He felt safe when he smelled the smoke filling the air. After several hours, he woke up to his dad tapping on his shoulder. A grin formed on his face, and he showed it to him. A silver, zippo lighter.

"I want you to add something on it," he said. Shizuo never felt so happy before. Going to a different table, his dad pulled out several colors of paint. His kid knew what to paint on his lighter. When it was done, it was a golden dragon. His dad ruffled his hair.

"Great job Shizuo!"

Once he was done with his ramen, Shizuo paid at the cashier and exited the restaurant. It was time to resume his search.

**Another thing needed in men is determination.**

* * *

The sun disappeared from the city, and the night covered the city. Both Shizuo and Mikado searched relentlessly, but they failed in their missions. Shizuo wanted to eat dinner, but chose to rest at Ikebukuro West Park. Mikado texted Seiji if he and Akane got home safely and if he could copy today's homework. His classmate said yes. With two of his three worries gone, he decided to rest his feet. The park was nearby too. When he arrived, the teen dropped to his knees.

"Ah." Shizuo saw him.

"Ah."

"Thank goodness!" Mikado yelled at the sky. Shizuo was surprised by this, but he found out the reason. The teen got up and walked towards him. His eyes widened when Mikado revealed the object in his pocket.

"My lighter!"

"You left this at the apartment complex," he said. "I tried to find you all day." The teen handed it to the blond, who let out a small growl.

"Dammit." Running a hand through his hair, he stared at the lighter and squeezed it in his hand, careful not to crush it. "I thought I dropped it somewhere in the city. Didn't think I'd leave it there." Looking at Mikado, his frown disappeared as a smile formed on his mouth.

"Thanks for returning it to me." The teen smiled back.

"No problem."

"How long have you been searching for me?" Mikado smiled nervously before looking away.

"The whole day…"

"What?!"

"But I knew you needed to smoke on a daily basis!" the teen bowed low enough not to show his face. "I'm sorry I didn't find you in time!" Shizuo stared at him, feeling both frustrated and happy. He didn't like the fact Mikado missed school to find him…but the fact he wanted to return the lighter to him as fast as possible…

"I don't know what I would have done without it…" Feeling a bit courageous, Mikado lifted his head up.

"Is it that important?" Shizuo looked at him funny. "Wah! I mean, I knew it was important to you, but I didn't it'd be really important!"

"Relax kid. I'm not going into my tantrums against someone who returned my lighter." Shizuo patted the empty space next to him. Mikado nodded and sat down. Using the lighter, he lit his cigarette and breathed in the nicotine. It felt so good to smell it again. Putting his lighter inside his vest, he looked at the slithering smoke.

**Men need this important quality. Gratefulness. But they need to know the reason behind it.**

"And you're right. It really is important. It belonged to my dad." Mikado stared at the blond man. This was his first time hearing Shizuo's past. "He was a smoker and passed the trait to me. Tired of those shit lighters, he decided to make his own. He saved enough money to buy some silver in the Spirit World.

"It took several hours to make the damn thing. It was worth it when we both saw it. However, he wanted me to be part of the creation. I painted the golden dragon on it. He treasured it until his death. When I saw it again, the lighter had a new detail to it. That old man…

"He put my name on the other side, knowing I'll take on his smoking habit. Hmph. Never got to thank him for it."

Mikado stared at him before their stomachs growled.

"We need eat something kid."

"Oh!" Mikado pulled something his pocket. It was a small, cloth bag. Untying the knot, he held the bag to Shizuo. The blond inspected it and tilted his head. "It's konpeito. I planned on sharing this with Akane, but I think you need it more." The teen watched the blond dipping his fingers into the bag. He took one from the bag and tossed it into his mouth. The corners of his mouth twitched up. A good sign. As he helped himself more to them, Mikado continued to speak.

"This is my favorite snack ever since my parents bought it for me. I was five years old, attending the fireworks festival with them. It was my first time, and I held their hands tightly. However, the crowd pushed us apart. I tried to search for them, but they couldn't find me. Feeling that I would never see them again, I cried my eyes out.

"Then, mom and dad found me when the first firework blew up in the sky. They comforted me and had a bag of konpeito in their hands.

"'Mikado, this candy can be both the stars and fireworks in the sky. They're stars because they shine so brightly from each other. They're fireworks because they give you bursts of color. They're the same because they're so different from each other.'

"'Mikado, you are the star shining so brightly in our sky. We hoped you never disappear like the fireworks.'"

Shizuo stopped eating the candy when he started talking about his parents finding him. He guessed since he told a personal story, Mikado returned the favor. He never thought about the candy that way. To anyone else, it was ordinary candy. To the teen, it had the hugest value to him since childhood.

**The last thing…**

"You know–" Shizuo took the candy and held it to the sky. "You could be a shooting star." He moved the candy to another place. "You may have lost your original place in the sky, so you moved to another place. You took the risk, but burned up trying to connect with anyone. That was how you were in the beginning. But now…

"We other stars found you and picked up the pieces. You became a new star with us. I don't think your parents wouldn't want it any other way." Mikado was surprised by Shizuo's words. But they were welcomed. Smiling, he thanked the blond.

"Then, shall we return to the rest of stars?"

**The last thing a man truly needs is compassion.**

* * *

**Saya**: Reviews always help! Thank you for reading!


End file.
